<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Your Kind by howlette94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492015">Not Your Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlette94/pseuds/howlette94'>howlette94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Seungyeon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fertility Issues, Human yohan, M/M, Magical Items, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Hunters, Witches, Wolves, omega Wooseok, some funny rituals, wolfau, yocat forever mwah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlette94/pseuds/howlette94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohan visits the countryside to help with his grandpa's grocery. He ends up meeting Wooseok and falls in love. </p><p>But Wooseok is an omega wolf. Yohan must deal with the supernatural and the many perils of being with a wolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wolves Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yohan comes home to the countryside to help out in his grandfather’s small grocery after 10 years of living in the city, he gets help from Hangyul, his childhood friend who works part time at his grandpa’s shop. </p><p>“First we restock the shelves, then go through the town’s list and make deliveries in an hour.”</p><p>Yohan receives the heavy boxes of produce and the processed goods in the storage Hangyul is handing him to load their truck, “How does my grandpa manage all of these? No wonder he broke his back.”</p><p>“Exactly, the boss is old. You should handle the shop. Don’t tell him I told you that.”</p><p>“And why do we have to make deliveries? Can’t they just pick up their groceries themselves?”</p><p>Hangyul sighs, “It has really been 10 years huh? Your grandpa only makes deliveries to 3 places because they buy in bulk. There’s the school, the church and his smaller shop at the foot of the mountain.”</p><p>“My grandpa has opened another outlet?!” Yohan can’t believe his grandpa has the time and manpower to manage another store. </p><p>“He basically just leaves bread, milk and beer there. Tribes people, which we call them, go down the mountain to pick up some things then they leave some cash but really, they mostly exchange your grandpa’s goods for game or herbs which your kind old man accepts.”</p><p>“An honesty store that does trade. Just wow. My grandpa’s amazing. My dad’s running his own supermarket in the city and has been asking my grandpa to move in with us. He almost refused to supply grandpa his goods when he fell in sick last summer. But my grandpa was persistent, saying this town needed him. I get it now.”</p><p>“So are you staying here while your grandpa’s in the hospital?”</p><p>“Yes, just until he comes back. I have to train for a competition in a month.”</p><p>“I really do miss you already. We do things a lot faster with us young people here.”</p><p>Yohan gives Hangyul a gummy smile, just happy he can help out even for a short time. What he doesn’t know is that destiny might soon be giving him a reason to extend his stay…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan feels a sudden chill on his spine as they replenish the goods for his grandpa’s honesty shop. It feels like someone is watching him. He shrugs off the feeling, thinking its just the cold weather. Nonetheless, Hangyul notices it.</p><p>“It's the tribesmen, they like to keep check. Especially probably because they have not seen you around.”</p><p>“Are they scary? I mean—dangerous?” Yohan asks looking around their surroundings.</p><p>“They say the tribesmen descended from a bloodline of wolves,” Hangyul laughs as he shares the old folklore, “When we encountered a storm here last year, they displayed extraordinary strength. Two muscled men, they say were the alphas, came down salvaging your grandpa’s pick-up truck which sinked in the river. And just look —-look at this game they exchanged for a wheel of cheese,” Hangyul raises the raw meat in Yohan’s eye level, “They have teeth marks! It just shows how these wolves hunt with their sharp canines!”</p><p>“Yah! Stop that! You’re giving me the shivers,” Yohan hugs himself quite creeped out.</p><p>“You are basically on the clear. These tribesman love your grandpa obviously. Just tell them you are Grandpa Jae’s grandson.”</p><p>Yohan nods nervously, “Yeah, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hangyul accompanies Yohan to the town’s little school next. They put down sacks of carrots, potatoes, and cabbages in the storage near the kitchen area, when a lost 3 year old kid bumps into Yohan’s butt.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry!” Yohan apologizes for making the kid fall on the ground. He hurriedly lifts the kid from the floor, brushing off dirt from the 3 year old’s shorts when the kid starts crying.</p><p>“Please don’t cry,” Yohan starts to panic as Hangyul pretends to be busy while laughing on the inside.</p><p>The kid wails louder, making way for his teacher to come get him, “Oh Dohyon! I told you that snack time will be in an hour. What happened?”</p><p>Yohan freezes at the sight of a beautiful man, with pale skin, stern but soft eyes and a cute frown. The said man slightly bows at him and Hangyul before he picks up little Dohyon, escorting him back to the classroom.</p><p>Hangyul chuckles at Yohan’s reaction, “You like what you saw?”</p><p>“W—what?” Yohan clears his throat, “Is his name Wooseok? The name tag said—</p><p>“That’s Wooseok hyung, he’s 3 years older than us. He’s working as an assistant teacher to Seungwoo hyung, he really loves kids and he’s one of the few tribesmen living with us.”</p><p>Yohan grows pink just learning about Wooseok, “Is he single?”</p><p>Hangyul guffaws, “You are very straightforward.”</p><p>“It’s just that, I haven’t seen anyone so—are most tribesmen that enchanting?”</p><p>Hangyul laughs hysterically, “Enchanting?! Oh my God, what a great way to describe that smarty pants.”</p><p>“Not so loud, he might hear!” Yohan tries to cover Hangyul’s loud mouth.</p><p>But at the other side of the room, Wooseok is smirking at the comment, his heightened wolf hearing allows him to eavesdrop on their conversation.</p><p>“Teacher Seokie, when can I eat potato chips?” little Dohyon catches his attention.</p><p>“Once I finish slicing and then baking the potatoes which will be in another hour, little one,” Wooseok leans down to rub Dohyon’s round belly.</p><p>Dohyon pouts like he’s about to throw another tantrum. Wooseok sighs and hands him a lollipop from his apron pocket.</p><p>“Just one,” Wooseok gives in. </p><p>And the kid smiles as he runs along to play with his friends, happily licking the red lollipop with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wooseok returns to the kitchen as Hangyul teaches Yohan to pick up rotten apples from the storage which they intend on replacing as per Grandpa Jae’s instruction. </p><p>“I really want to thank you guys for helping out with our kitchen. The kids are never hungry,” Wooseok says as he offers them water to drink.</p><p>“I don’t remember you being so nice to me when I come here alone,” Hangyul teases.</p><p>“I’m always nice, Hangyul,” Wooseok stops himself from rolling his eyes. </p><p>“I’m Yohan by the way, Grandpa Jae’s favorite and only grandson,” Yohan wipes his hands on his pants before offering Wooseok a handshake. Wooseok finds this cute, he accepts Yohan’s hand and felt subtle electricity coursing through the exchange.</p><p>Both their eyes widen looking at each other. Wooseok lets go first, clearing his throat, “Nice to meet you. I’m Wooseok. How’s Grandpa Jae?”</p><p>Yohan is mesmerized after taking in Wooseok’s handsome features. He can feel his heart pounding so he finds it hard to hear what Wooseok is saying. Yohan is absolutely left dumbstruck.</p><p>Hangyul chuckles at Yohan looking like an idiot, “He’s resting at the city with Yohan’s parents and sisters. Yohan will be here until Grandpa Jae is feeling better. And— do you know that my friend here has won a lot of gold medals in Taekwondo and I’m sure he’ll be able to defend you from those rowdy men from the mountains that always seem to bother you.”</p><p>“Great sales talk. I doubt Yohan is even interested—-</p><p>“I—I’m very interested,” Yohan blurts out.</p><p>Wooseok turns pink, “I should get on with the potatoes then—-</p><p>“Can I come see you tomorrow?” Yohan nervously asks, “I mean I’m delivering apples for the kids.”</p><p>“I guess you really don’t need my help,” Hangyul feels proud of his old friend.</p><p>“Not at work. I mean—-I need to take care of the kids. Maybe tonight? Dinner at Jo’s—- Hangyul’s workplace? With Seungwoo hyung. It’s gonna be like a welcome party.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Yohan says dreamily, “See you tonight, hyung.”</p><p>Wooseok bows before going back to slicing potatoes, unable to hide a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Hangyul and Yohan made it back to the grocery after the delivery to church that day, they received a phone call from Yohan's dad telling his son that they made Grandpa Jae take more medical tests to make sure he has a clean bill of health when he comes home to the countryside. </p><p>“This means I’ll be staying here for at least 2 weeks.”</p><p>“Good for you then, seeing you’ve taken interest on Wooseok hyung,” Hangyul just can’t just let the topic go as Yohan seems to be smiling too much after meeting Wooseok, even when he hates public speaking and the priest asks him to give a reading on Sunday mass, Yohan agrees readily given he is in very high spirits.</p><p>“About Wooseok hyungie, what did you mean about the rowdy guys bothering him? Is he like really popular? And does he already have someone special that’s why he wanted to have a group date instead of a date date?” Yohan’s emotions are all over the place.</p><p>Hangyul snorts, “Oh my God! You really have it bad. Well to answer you, there are a lot of guys from their tribe who come bringing flowers and there is this particular one that I’m not sure if he’s someone you should be wary of but I guess they have history. I know Wooseok disappears with him twice a year. It’s like vacation which lasts a week. It’s around fall and this time of the year, spring. I’ve seen them kiss a few times but Wooseok hyung doesn’t like talking about him much, saying he’s just one of the many affairs this special guy has.”</p><p>“I see.” Yohan is obviously crestfallen.</p><p>“But, you my friend have something more to offer. Maybe an exclusive relationship and possibly marriage! You should know that it’s legal here. At least in this town. And in here people tend to stay and build a family. And you don’t have to worry about them running off to Paris.”</p><p>Yohan sighs deeply remembering what happened in his last relationship, “Krystal noona had bigger dreams.” </p><p>“I assure you, Wooseok hyung is not going anywhere. He basically grew up here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in school, little Hyeongjun wet his pants while playing at the sandbox and Dongpyo is laughing at him. </p><p>“Hush Dongpyo,” Wooseok pulls Dongpyo out from the play area first and instructs him to join Minhee on the slide.</p><p>Hyeongjun pouts, “I’m sorry Teacher Seokie. I was too excited to play, I forgot that I had to pee.”</p><p>“There, there, let’s get you to the bathroom, okay?”</p><p>As Hyeongjun washes up on the tub happily, Wooseok heads to the lockers to get Hyeongjun a change of clothes. This is when he finds his “friends with benefits” slash semi-boyfriend, the dashing Seungyeon with a smirk on his face, “You can stop playing teacher to these kids and start making our own babies, you know, my omega?”</p><p>“Hello to you too, alpha. It’s very cruel for you to keep my hopes up. It’s quite clear that I’m am unable to have children. I’m 23 and getting older. As arranged, I’ll see you in a week. Off you go.”</p><p>“But you already smell like milk and honey. Are you sure you aren’t on heat yet?”</p><p>“God no. I am keeping track of my cycle, okay? And I’m good. I assure you.”</p><p>Seungyeon pulls Wooseok by the arm to take a sniff, “Wait, you smell different. A hint of vanilla. This is the same scent you had when you first had your heat back when you were 16, back when you still liked me. What does this mean? Are you—it’s not Seungwoo or Hangyul, they’re like your brothers. I’m guessing it’s the new kid! Do you have a crush on him?” Seungyeon feels jealousy bubbling up inside of him.</p><p>“What?! No. Like you said, he’s a kid. He can’t even distinguish a carrot from a radish. I need to go and clean up Hyeongjun,” Wooseok walks away feeling exposed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Wooseok and Seungwoo came in the bar where Hangyul works. They go to their usual spot with Yohan already waiting for them. Seungwoo introduces himself as the head teacher and talks about the kids in school and even share stories of Hangyul’s worst customers. While Wooseok steal glances at Yohan as he gives him more food on his plate, making the younger blush at the gesture.</p><p>“I heard they hired a new cook in here,” Seungwoo tells them, “they say he’s from your tribe, Wooseokie.”</p><p>“Who?” Wooseok chews on his steak. He does taste the herbs and spices that are usually grown from the mountains.</p><p>“We’ll know once Hangyul finishes his shift,” Seungwoo smiles as his friend enjoys his food. </p><p>“Can I walk you home later, Wooseok hyung?” Yohan chews on his lower lip, “I just wanna talk about stuff—with you.”</p><p>“Wooseok ah, was this supposed to be your date?! Why am I intruding?!” Seungwoo is surprised but not really since Wooseok seems to be always wary of his suitors.</p><p>“It’s a welcome party for Yohan, hyung! And Yohan-ah, of course I’ll let you walk me home or I can walk you home. We owe Grandpa Jae a lot for keeping the kids healthy. Right, hyung?”</p><p>“Oh Wooseokie, I know you don’t like the men from your tribe so you always make me your plus one, but I think Yohan’s gentle and so very kind like his grandpa, you didn’t need me here,” Seungwoo squeezes Wooseok’s shoulder as a form of encouragement.</p><p>“It’s not like there are other places to go out here for dinner,” Wooseok points out.</p><p>“I can cook and eat at home. Besides Byungchan is coming in from the city tonight. I’ve asked him to be your substitute while you’re on your vacation next week.”</p><p>“Are you leaving soon?” Yohan just sounds so sad that Seungwoo is amazed at Wooseok’s powerful effect on him. He is unaware though that the attraction has already gone both ways.</p><p>“It’s just for a week. I’ll be back before you know it,” Wooseok smiles at the pouting Yohan.</p><p>“But then I’ll be going back to the city the week after, which means I have only this week to see you,” Yohan almost whines one would think he’s some kid who got his candy stolen from him.</p><p>“This is heartbreaking~” Hangyul playfully chimes, putting down three bottles of beer on the table for his friends. </p><p>Wooseok chuckles, “Then I guess we just have to make do for the remaining days.”</p><p>“I will come and see you after my competition,” Yohan says eagerly.</p><p>Seungwoo and Hangyul hold their breath as they anticipate Wooseok’s reply but he doesn’t give Yohan one as he takes another bite of his steak. </p><p>Yohan deflates, “I promise, I’ll come back.” </p><p>Yohan and Hangyul don’t know why Wooseok’s mood just shifted, but Seungwoo had taken a hint that it was probably because of abandonment issues Wooseok had with people around him. </p><p>“Of course,” Wooseok hesitates before saying, “I really am feeling under the weather suddenly, I think I should go.”</p><p>“Hyung, please let me walk you home.” Yohan boldly holds his hand to stop Wooseok from leaving him.</p><p>If it was another wolf pursuing him, Wooseok would have been scared but it was Yohan, all innocent googly eyes Yohan who seem to be as scared as him when he felt the other’s hands shake as it held his. As soon as Wooseok agrees, Hangyul gives Yohan a hard pat on the back for good luck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan puts on his oversized coat on Wooseok’s tiny frame as the night feels colder. They walk quietly under the starry night sky. </p><p>“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?” Wooseok asks the city boy.</p><p>“Very,” Yohan says staring at the beautiful male.</p><p>“Do you love competing?” Wooseok looks away afraid of seeing Yohan’s honest eyes.</p><p>“It’s the adrenaline rush really and when you’re out there and your family cheers for you, you just want to win for them.” </p><p>“I wish my family were the same as yours. They just don’t understand me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Yohan just feels so stupid for not knowing Wooseok’s situation.</p><p>“Don’t be. It’s actually mostly my fault why I’m alone. I was the one who left our tribe. It was my choice.”</p><p>“Y—our’e alone?” Yohan sounds concerned.</p><p>“I—uhmm yeah been living alone for 4 years now. And I’m happy. Really. With the kids in school, my mentor, Seungwoo hyung. Grandpa Jae and Hangyul. The people in this town. Yes, living here away from my family isn’t half bad.”</p><p>Yohan nods understanding when they suddenly stop at an almost whimsical cottage house which oddly fits Wooseok’s tiny figure. </p><p>“It’s just the lights,” Wooseok chuckles at Yohan staring at his house like it’s from a fairytale book, “My house looks normal in the morning, I’m just not used to the dark.” Wooseok leaves out the part where the sound of broken light bulbs help him get a head start from alpha wolves who try to attack him at night. </p><p>“I see,” Yohan smiles, “Good night then. And I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Wait, Yohan-ah you’re coat—</p><p>“Keep it, hyung. So I have a reason to visit you tomorrow,” says Yohan smoothly.</p><p>Wooseok shakes his head, delightedly surprised at Yohan’s courage. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan had to do the deliveries the next day as Hangyul taught him since it’s the other’s day-off. He comes to his grandpa’s honesty store to find someone waiting for him. “You Yohan?” </p><p>“Yes? I—I’m Grandpa Jae’s—-</p><p>“Grandson, I’m aware.”</p><p>“Do you need anything from the shop?” Yohan tries being friendly, though his guard is up.</p><p>“More of these spicy noodles.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll bring some tomorrow,” Yohan takes out a notepad which Hangyul lent him and starts scribbling the word ‘ramyun’ down.</p><p>“Are you interested in Wooseok?”</p><p>“Sorry?” Yohan thought he heard him wrong.</p><p>“If you are, then we are considering you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m Minsoo, one of Wooseok’s older cousins. I saw you walking him home last night.”</p><p>Now Yohan’s nervous, “Do you spy on him or something?”</p><p>“We take care of our own. There are lots who pursue him so we always make sure to guard him. You are a better candidate since you are kind like your grandfather. If you wish to be part of our tribe, we welcome you. And I’m here to give advice.”</p><p>“Oh—kay?” Yohan finds this all weird but he goes along with it since the topic of their conversation is his precious Wooseok hyung.</p><p>“Don’t leave Wooseok in the days to come. He’ll need you.”</p><p>“But I heard he’s going on a trip with I guess that special guy of his.”</p><p>“He’s no special guy. Seungyeon? He’s bad news. We don’t like him. He may be from our tribe but he is of lowly origins. He doesn’t suit our Wooseok.”</p><p>“I guess you haven’t told Wooseok hyung that?”</p><p>“We don’t talk. He avoids family. Let’s leave it that way.”</p><p>Yohan clears his throat, “Are you saying I should stop Wooseok hyung from going on that trip with this Seungyeon guy?”</p><p>“I will arrange it. Make Seungyeon busy with his kitchen work in Jo’s. You then take Seungyeon’s place in their trip to the city. You know the city better I’m sure.”</p><p>“He’s the new guy working at Jo’s?!” Yohan is flabbergasted.</p><p>“Yes, he’s aware that our Wooseok likes you so he’s trying to stay in town. You see, you are a threat to him."</p><p>“I am?!” Yohan is so overwhelmed with all this information. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Yohan drives his grandpa’s truck to deliver apples to the little school, he tries to remember his conversation with Minsoo and there were things that did not line up. Was Minsoo just trying to break Seungyeon and Wooseok apart or was there something more to the statement that Wooseok needed him? His heart was bouncing merrily at the thought but then again, why would Wooseok be needing him?</p><p>He decided to see Wooseok right away to get a better answer on this vague statement when he nearly hits him with his truck as the other jumps out of nowhere as he was about to park his vehicle. Yohan hurriedly steps out of his pick-up truck to get to a pale looking Wooseok holding onto his windshield, seemingly out of breath.</p><p>“Hyung! Are you alright?!” He puts Wooseok’s arm around his shoulders to support the other.</p><p>Wooseok takes in a deep painful breath, “I guess you do have the effect. This is too soon.”</p><p>“W—what?” Yohan touches the sweating male’s forehead to find him burning up.</p><p>“Sorry, can you take me home?” Wooseok smiles weakly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan safely brings Wooseok home, managing to get the other’s keys from his pocket, and carrying him bridal style from his truck inside the other's cottage. </p><p>Wooseok was barely conscious when he laid him down his bed. The cottage was very spacious for it did not have any rooms. The bed, the living area, the kitchen and the fireplace were all in one space. Yohan can’t help but find everything in the house cute, from Wooseok’s fluffy slippers to his stuffed toys which he recognized as the orange Jjallang character to his pink pajamas. </p><p>Yohan also finds his coat neatly folded on Wooseok’s sofa which he finds endearing. Just imagining his things and Wooseok’s things sharing the same space gives him the butterflies. Next time he’d probably be leaving his toothbrush at Wooseok’s place. It was a little dream of his now. </p><p>Yohan wished he was with Wooseok in this dreamy space on a better occasion, say to watch movies or to drink tea or something. Not like this. When Wooseok is burning with a fever.</p><p>Yohan fills a basin with lukewarm water and starts sponging Wooseok with a clean wash cloth he found on the laundry rack.</p><p>“Hyung, you need to get better,” Yohan says hoping the other’s fever would subside.</p><p>With Wooseok feeling cool on his skin, he stirs awake and starts to panic, “Yohan-ah, thank you for taking me home but you need to leave.”</p><p>“No, I can’t. You’re sick. I haven’t even made you soup or given you meds,” Yohan reasons out.</p><p>“You don’t understand,” Wooseok starts clutching his stomach.</p><p>“Are you hurt?! Where does it hurt?”</p><p>“My stomach, but I’m gonna be fine. Ahh!—I’ll be fine,” Wooseok starts looking at the wall clock, calculating something on his mind. </p><p>“What is it hyung?” Yohan holds onto the other’s arms to get his attention.</p><p>“I can’t stay here. I need to leave.”</p><p>“You can’t. You can barely walk.”</p><p>Wooseok can’t help but cry at his situation, “I can’t be with you, Yohan-ah. I’m really sick.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m here. Minsoo said I should stay with you.”</p><p>“You talked to Minsoo hyung?! What did he say? Did he threaten you?!”</p><p>“No! He says welcome to the family or something like that.”</p><p>Wooseok brushes Yohan’s cheek, “But I can’t be with you, not like this. You should leave.”</p><p>“Just tell me what can I do to help?!” Yohan says in frustration.</p><p>“I’m a wolf. You are human. You should leave!” Wooseok speaks using his most threatening voice.</p><p>Yohan freezes but then he laughs, “Hangyul told you I get scared easily, didn’t he?”</p><p>Wooseok whimpers in pain, feeling the heat coming in sooner. Yohan sure was his trigger. </p><p>“Hyung! What’s going on?! I should have brought you to the clinic?!” Yohan finds himself being cut in a million pieces as Wooseok suffers.</p><p>“Yohan, I’m serious. I’m going to want you to let me touch me and I won’t be myself. You’ll really want to leave as I grow really needy for you. It really hurts now but I am not yet consumed by this stupid way of nature so I’m telling you this. I’d want you to have sex with me over and over until I’m satisfied that I’m going to have a child though it never comes, so please leave,” Wooseok says between ragged breaths, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Yohan asks dumbly, “You want to have a child?”</p><p>“I’m an omega wolf. Now please leave before you find me disgusting.”</p><p>“You do this with this Seungyeon guy?”</p><p>“I don’t have control over this. Seungyeon offers help to any omega he finds pretty or whatever. It’s his nature. He’s an alpha.”</p><p>“What do I have to do? You are obviously in pain and I can’t leave you like this. And hell I would  let anyone else touch you.”</p><p>Wooseok laughs through his tears, “You really like me that much? I am not your kind.”<br/>
</p><p>“I’m a man. And I want you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan never thought Wooseok was ordinary from the first time he saw him. But he finds him more beautiful now as he accustoms himself to every part of the omega’s body. Wooseok starts to relax as Yohan makes him feel better. All the pain turned into pleasure. Sure, Yohan was less experienced than Seungyeon but he cared about him. Yohan was gentle and he always requested for permission which Wooseok somehow finds frustrating and just sweet at the same time.</p><p>When they were done with two more rounds after the first, Yohan takes a nap, snoring into dreamworld. </p><p>Wooseok clings onto Yohan, running one’s fingers through his hair, “Why do I feel that this is enough? I usually go for six rounds with Seungyeon.” </p><p>Wooseok speaks to Yohan even when the other is asleep, “I can’t be pregnant already, can I? I should stop wishing it.” </p><p>Wooseok laughs bitterly. He can’t believe he is already clear minded enough to feel the pain of not having a child, “At least you don’t expect me to be.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan wakes up with the smell of mouthwatering stew. He checked the time and it appears to be around 4pm. It appears that he and Wooseok have been in bed for quite a few hours.</p><p>“Wooseok hyung? What are you—- cooking?” seems like Wooseok has made beef stew for 10 men with the size of the pot on the stove.  </p><p>“My beta cousins are outside, they were worried some alpha would come in and snatch me off. A—alphas get really crazy with my scent, sorry if it sounds weird,” Wooseok touches his nape in embarrassment trying to explain how wolves react during their heat cycles.</p><p>“Oh. Uhm I—I should go head down my grandpa’s grocery and get more ingredients since this uhmm heat is going to last for a week right?”</p><p>“Oh yes please. I’ll pay for everything. But eat first though. You must hungry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wooseok’s beta cousins were surprised when Yohan handed them the rice cooker and a pot of stew, they never really expected anything from their baby cousin as he has constantly ran away from them.</p><p>“They’re scrumptious!” Yohan says with a happy tummy.</p><p>The betas try to not be excited thinking how tasty the yummy gravy is mixed with rice but they have been starving keeping guard of the perimeter. They have risked their lives defending Wooseok from any alpha who may have much greater strength than them. But for them Minsoo was much scarier. “If something bad happens to our Wooseokie, you guys better not come home.” Said words haunt them.</p><p>“I thought Minsoo hyung would be here?” Yohan thinks out loud.</p><p>“I’m Jinhyuk, Minsoo’s beta. Hyung is an alpha so it’s very difficult even for him to control himself when our baby cousin has his cycles.”</p><p>“Wooseok hyung mentioned that about alphas. Oh, can you continue to look after Wooseok hyung when I quickly run to the store to get more supplies? I’ll be taking my truck so—-</p><p>“I’m coming with you. Just in case, you be needing my help.”</p><p>“L—like what help? Am I in danger too?” Yohan starts getting nervous. </p><p>Wooseok can hear their conversation from inside the house as he tries to clean up the mess Yohan and him made in on his bed. Wooseok suddenly felt scared, more scared than he’s ever been. Was Yohan also in danger because he slept with him? Seungyeon, wouldn’t be that stupid and act possessive, will he? </p><p>Wooseok panics as soon as he hears the truck’s engine start. He tries to run outside to stop Yohan from leaving when he feels extreme pain in his abdomen making him crawl back to his bed. “Shit! Yohan will be back, he’ll be okay. He should be okay,” tears escape Wooseok’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungyeon finds cooking in Jo’s kitchen enjoyable until he hears Hangyul speaking to Yohan on the phone. “What?! Just where have you been?! The church was expecting to get their bread and wine….. oh you’re with Wooseok hyung? Is he alright? Okay, don’t worry about the church, I’ll take care of it. Just make sure Wooseok hyung’s feeling better.”</p><p>Seungyeon leaves the premises stealthily, just like he was never there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan enjoys Jinhyuk’s company on the ride back to Wooseok’s place as the other tells him stories about how their baby cousin hated being an omega when they were younger since he wouldn’t be allowed to go hunting and fishing. He would only be left with the task of weaving baskets or cooking.</p><p>“But he makes delicious stew!” </p><p>“I know and that’s from years of practice in the tribe,” Jinhyuk says proudly.</p><p>“But hyung, do I need to know your ways for me to be with Wooseok hyung?” Yohan doesn’t know why he asked this question.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear you are serious with our Wooseokie. And no, Wooseokie’s left the tribe, you don’t need to hunt and fish if that’s what you are worried about. You just need to be by our baby cousin’s side.”</p><p>“But I need you to teach me how to protect him from—shit! Am I seeing things?!”</p><p>“Yohan, hurry! Drive back home now!”</p><p>Yohan races back in his grandpa’s truck to Wooseok’s home as they see a black wolf run across the road.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All 9 of Wooseok’s beta cousins try to take down Seungyeon, but in Seungyeon’s wolf form they are so much weaker. </p><p>Jinhyuk and Yohan both get out of the truck with Jinhyuk rushing into a forward attack towards Seungyeon, also in his wolf form. </p><p>Yohan stops himself from getting inside Wooseok’s door when Seungyeon head-bumps Jinhyuk to the ground. Protecting Wooseok was his first instinct. Fear from seeing supernatural creatures almost faded in an instant. </p><p>Seungyeon shifts to human form smirking, “Now it’s just you an me. You are not even worth fighting, human.”</p><p>Seungyeon growls as he prepares to slash Yohan with his claws which was quite an unusual choice of attack. It meant two things. First, Seungyeon was belittling Yohan as wolves never use their claws in fighting as it was hard to maneuver and second, he just wants to destroy Yohan’s handsome face. </p><p>But before Seungyeon’s paws come in contact with Yohan, Wooseok opens the front door to pull Yohan in the house. Yohan tumbles forward, losing his balance and would have landed on top of Wooseok but he uses his trained reflexes to turn it around. Wooseok is now on lying on top of him. </p><p>Wooseok who was bracing for impact was shocked to feel like he landed on a pillow, which was Yohan. “God, Yohan! Are you okay?!” </p><p>Seungyeon pulls his claws back, not wanting to hurt Wooseok. He observes as Wooseok makes a fuss about Yohan hurting his back. The picture wherein Wooseok is lying on top of Yohan just makes him so angry with jealousy. Just how did this human physically manage to protect Wooseok from his attack. Right, he almost hurt Wooseok, rushing in, making a rampage. </p><p>“Hyung, I’m okay. Really. I did not hurt my back, I’m fine. You saved me back there,” Yohan even chuckles when Wooseok suddenly licks his forehead out of concern, unable to hide his nature. </p><p>“Omegas have natural healing powers, tell me where it hurts,” Wooseok almost cries seeing Yohan making restricted movements. He only notices that it was probably his weight holding Yohan down when the other cutely uses his mouth to point him out.</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry!” Wooseok gets off Yohan and helps him sit up. </p><p>Yohan just smiles at him obviously not able to hide his delight seeing the other blushing in embarrassment. </p><p>“Now you!” Wooseok’s mood suddenly shifts 360. “You stay away from him!” he spats at Seungyeon. “You’re unbelievable, we have a treaty not to hurt humans! Do you want to—ahh!”</p><p>“Wooseok!” Seungyeon shouts as he sees Wooseok suffering from another onset of his heat.</p><p>Yohan immediately wraps his arms on Wooseok, “Hyung! Tell me what to do!”</p><p>Wooseok tries to catch his breath, holding onto Yohan’s shirt by his chest. </p><p>“Please leave,” Yohan begs Seungyeon.</p><p>Seungyeon scoffs as he can see Yohan shaking, like he’s scared of Wooseok being in pain. </p><p>Wooseok starts crying, “Yohan please, it hurts.”</p><p>Seungyeon’s heart was ripped into pieces as he hears Wooseok call for Yohan instead of him. And Wooseok’s milk and honey scent is just so inviting all of a sudden, he doesn’t know if he can control himself from not killing Yohan and just force himself into Wooseok. </p><p>Wooseok sees Seungyeon’s monstrous expression, “Seungyeon! Don’t touch Yohan! I swear I’ll kill you if you lay a finger on him!”</p><p>Seungyeon’s voice of reason awaken with Wooseok’s screams. He shakes his head, helplessly trying to keep his mind clear.</p><p>Yohan hushes Wooseok down, “I’ll be fine, let’s take care of you, hyung. It’s going to be fine.”</p><p>Wooseok takes a sharp breath, “Ahh!” He bites onto Yohan’s shoulder in his delirium from the fever spiking. Yohan is surprised but he takes the pain, he knows this is nothing as to what Wooseok is experiencing. Yohan rubs Wooseok’s back, “It’s okay, hyung.”</p><p>“Cho Seungyeon! You animal!” Minsoo finally makes his appearance. He grabs Seungyeon by the hair to pull him out of the house. </p><p>Yohan can hear a loud bang like Seungyeon’s been thrown to the wall. </p><p>Wooseok starts rubbing himself onto Yohan’s thighs. “Oh,” Yohan realizes he should probably do as Wooseok wants. He carefully lifts Wooseok from the ground so they can continue doing the deed on bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere between the kisses and being high from sex, Wooseok utters an “I love you, Yohan,” which he immediately regrets knowing he said it without meaning it. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Wooseok apologizes.</p><p>“It’s okay, hyung. I’d just have to work on it so you mean it next time,” Yohan says panting from all the love making. </p><p>Wooseok scrambles to meet Yohan’s eyes, “You can leave after this. Really, I won’t be experiencing heat in another 6 months.”</p><p>“I’m not Seungyeon, hyung. I won’t just leave you. I know, we’ve skipped a few many steps before getting to where we are now, but I’m sure we can catch up, at least before your next cycle.”</p><p>Wooseok can’t believe Yohan is saying he wants to be with him, “Aren’t you scared of the teeth, the claws and the fighting? You nearly got slashed on the face a few hours ago.”</p><p>“I’ll be lying if I say I wasn’t, but I think I’m more scared of not being in your life.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Moon and the Witch Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooseok’s heat died down after another day and he was extremely surprised to feel something warm in his belly. This time it’s not the heat but a possible human pup inside him. He doesn’t immediately tell Yohan though thinking he might freak out. </p><p>“Hyung, are you going back to work now that your heat is over? Also, is that Seungyeon guy still around?” Yohan is too busy chewing bread and double dipping it in his yummy tomato soup.</p><p>Wooseok forces a smile, “Yeah, Seungwoo hyung must be having a hard time with the naughty kids especially since its arts and crafts day today, and kids don’t like sharing their crayons. But don’t worry about Seungyeon showing up. Knowing Minsoo hyung, he probably had him locked up in the mountains.”</p><p>Yohan tries not to imagine if he was the one being sent locked up in the mountains if he fucks up. He instead finishes up breakfast and proceeds to washing the dishes. Wooseok asks Yohan to leave the dirty plates to him but the other insists saying Wooseok is still recovering from his heat. Now, Wooseok is left with admiring Yohan’s back muscles.</p><p>“You sure are stubborn, Yohan-ah,” Wooseok naturally holds his tummy thinking about how responsible Yohan would be like as a father doing house chores.</p><p>“I guess I am,” Yohan turns to see a blushing Wooseok, caught off guard.</p><p>“So, what do you plan to do after college?” Wooseok immediately drops his hand from his stomach and pretends to leave the kitchen to fold laundry while Yohan wonders why Wooseok is being fidgety.</p><p>“I actually want to help out with business as cliche as it sounds. I’m the only son after all.”</p><p>“Back in the city?” Wooseok hates how he sounds pitiful like he wants Yohan to stay in town.</p><p>Yohan places the last of the dishes on the rack, wiping his hands on his apron to get to Wooseok, “I can stay here and help my grandpa manage both his stores. I’m actually planning to talk to my father if I can sell him meat and fish from this town to help with our inventory in the city.”</p><p>Wooseok holds his breath as Yohan places his hand on top of the omega’s, stopping him from folding more towels that don’t actually need folding.</p><p>“That sounds great,” the omega says cheerfully but his unfocused gaze gives it away. </p><p>“Hyung, what’s bothering you?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Wooseok’s answers too fast for Yohan’s liking.</p><p>“Please tell me whatever it is on your mind. It hurts knowing you can’t trust me. I think after what happened in the past few days, I’m quite adaptable. You can tell me anything and I won’t blink. I promise.”</p><p>“I just have some work I need to finish. Sorry if I seem distracted. Uhmm I’ll see you at Jo’s, for dinner?” </p><p>Yohan sighs, “Okay, but tonight, we talk?”</p><p>Wooseok nods feeling embarrassed with him evading Yohan’s valid concerns.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Yohan comes to finally deliver fresh apples to Wooseok’s school that afternoon, Seungwoo tells him he missed Wooseok by a mere 5 minutes and that said omega has taken a leave to go see a doctor after feeling lightheaded. </p><p>“Can you go and catch him? I don’t think he should be walking alone, he was okay one minute and then suddenly losing his balance. Had shocked the whole classroom. Guess, he still isn’t well from flu.”</p><p>“Which direction?!” Yohan runs to where Seungwoo tells him to go. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan confirms that Wooseok is indeed supernatural when he finds the other using superhuman speed and agility thinking no one is watching him, but he stops to hold onto a tree feeling dizzy. This is when Yohan calls his attention, “Hyung! Wait up!”</p><p>Wooseok almost immediately leans on Yohan as the other joins him obviously feeling faint, “Is it the heat again?” Yohan asks worried.</p><p>“It’s not. Everything is just played fast forward if you are a wolf,” Wooseok explains.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Yohan wipes away Wooseok’s cold sweat.</p><p>“I’m scared. I just—- I knew humans must have these symptoms, perhaps because you’re my mate.”</p><p>Yohan pulls the weakened Wooseok closer to his body, “What did I do? You have to tell me what’s going on. I don’t know this wolf business,” Yohan pleads not understanding Wooseok. </p><p>“Perhaps Dr. Lee can explain better.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Lee’s clinic was said to be the only one in town. Just by checking the omega’s pulse, the doctor deemed Wooseok be rushed to a private room with Yohan following behind. The doctor had one too many patients with flu symptoms and he was careful not to let the vulnerable omega catch a cold.</p><p>“So, you’re a wolf doctor?”</p><p>Dr. Lee Dongwook chuckles, “Most of my patients are humans and I do have a degree in medicine but it is definitely my priority here to help my kind.”</p><p>“So Wooseok hyung just had his heat and now he’s feeling ill again. W—what did I do? H-he told me he got sick because I—</p><p>“This is natural.”</p><p>Wooseok smiles, “Can you confirm it, Dr. Lee?”</p><p>“Morning sickness, fatigue and probably cramping and some bleeding because you mated with a human.”</p><p>“Bleeding!? Is he going to be alright?!” Yohan holds Wooseok’s hand in panic.</p><p>Yohan showing him affection even in front of a stranger makes Wooseok heart swell with happiness but he knows it may be short-lived as Yohan will learn he is pregnant and he expects him to flee.</p><p>“If Wooseok was human, he’d probably felt this after a month but since he’s a wolf, he is feeling everything all at once. And Yohan, you are right to worry since this is usually the stage were miscarriages happen. Wooseok may need some of your life energy to keep this baby.”</p><p>Yohan pauses. He tries to process the doctor’s words. Wooseok is going to be very ill with all these symptoms. Because he is having a baby. He is having his baby. But he may miscarry at this stage. </p><p>“Come again?” Yohan can’t believe he is going to be a father. He was indeed not ready. Sure, Wooseok mentioned about an omega wolf’s desire of having a child but he sure did say that he never has been successful in his many attempts of having one.</p><p>“I may not be equipped with an ultrasound machine here but Wooseokie is pregnant with a baby. A hybrid. He’s going to have a pregnant human’s symptoms but still bring this baby into term by 6 months like most wolves. The changes in his body are happening too fast that he’s now suffering because of them.” </p><p>Wooseok looks at Yohan’s pale face watching him with worry. Wooseok bites his lower lip thinking this is all too much for Yohan and he feels bad for him, “Dr. Lee, please I don’t want to burden Yohan with all of this. We basically met like 4 or 5 days ago. Tell him, I’m going to be okay without him.”</p><p>Yohan’s eyes widen, “Hyung, don’t say that! I’m not going anywhere! I’m scared really and this is all a shock but I’m not running away from this.” </p><p>Wooseok stares at Yohan in disbelief.</p><p>“It’s settled then,” Dr. Lee claps, “I will accompany you guys to the cold springs tonight to help Wooseok get some energy from the moon. You, Yohan will have to prepare yourself—-”</p><p>“Hyung! I mean doctor—-please, Yohan doesn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“The baby will react better to his human father and will feel more secure than he is now.”</p><p>Wooseok flinches as he feels a heavy cramp on his stomach. </p><p>“Hyung! Please let me help,” Yohan holds Wooseok’s cheeks on his palms, making the omega look at him.</p><p>Wooseok breathes slowly, “Okay, but you must know what you are getting into."</p><p>“After this ritual with the moon, you will be more comfortable since Yohan will act as your personal battery for recharging. It’s as if you’ve found your alpha."</p><p>“Dr. Lee, with all due respect, you and I both no that’s not the entirety of the ritual. Yohan, listen, it’s like a bond and since we are not the same kind, you’ll be on the losing end. Alphas and omegas share this ritual of binding usually during mating season under the moon and the effect is that we can share our life force with one another. But if you agree to do this, only I get to absorb your life force cause I am the stronger creature. You’ll basically be drained and won’t be able to function properly for a few days. God, I don’t know.”</p><p>Yohan can’t help feeling uneasy when Wooseok says it like that. </p><p>“Doctor, don’t we have another option?” </p><p>“You can always stay in a facility for omegas without mates but these places are depressing and you need to be mentally healthy for this 6-month journey.”</p><p>“I’m never sending you to that place, hyung,” Yohan says firmly. </p><p>“Besides, you guys can control how much life force Yohan shares. There’s a switch,” the doctor  says confidently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, the doctor brings Yohan and Wooseok an hour drive to a wolf-owned resort, The Crimson. The staff immediately recognizes Dr. Lee, leading them to a room with a private plunge pool with bubbling cold water. Yohan carefully helps Wooseok sit on bed, the other clearly tired but still manages to smile, “This place looks awesome.”</p><p>“And my good friend Jihyo owns this place, she’ll get everything you need at a discounted price. You guys just enjoy some private time after the ritual,” the doctor teases.</p><p>“Dr. Lee, I don’t think Yohan will have enough energy to do that,” Wooseok looks at Yohan guiltily.</p><p>“Hyung, I’m stronger than you think,” Yohan shows his gummy smile. </p><p>Wooseok sighs, “I can’t believe I put you in this position, I have been clearly taking advantage of you, using your kind heart to—-”</p><p>“I’m going to be a father to our child, I don’t think you know what that means to me. Besides, I am not the one who’s life is hanging by the line here. Dr. Lee insisted we do this ritual or—</p><p>“Is that why you were being silent the whole trip here?” Wooseok asks carefully.</p><p>“Hyung, all I know is that I can’t lose you or this little family we are making,” Yohan says seriously.</p><p>Wooseok tears up feeling overwhelmed with everything going on. He was feeling doubtful and worried in the morning, then happy when the doctor confirmed he was indeed carrying Yohan’s child, but his body is so exhausted that he feels scared of losing the baby he so longed for. And Yohan. Yohan gave him hope, telling him how he intends to build a family with him. It’s just all too much for Wooseok.</p><p>Yohan wanted to comfort Wooseok but the doctor pulls him out to the pool area, “He just needs to process his feelings. Having a human for his mate may be too real for him. I heard his previous partner never planned on committing so I guess you just need to give him time to adjust to the fact that he may be having everything he thought he never even dared to wish for.”</p><p>Wooseok is indeed sobbing as Yohan looks back in the room through the glass door. Yohan feels his heart hurting and is unable to breathe at the sight. </p><p>“Okay! So Yohan, this is going to sting,” the doctor distracts him as he hastily pulls a pocket knife to lightly cut Yohan’s right palm.</p><p>Yohan winces at the sight of blood. The doctor hands him a clean cloth to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“This is the only time you need to cut yourself, this ritual will allow you to send life force directly to the baby and your mate once you place your wounded hand on his belly any time after tonight. More effectively place your right hand on top of your mate’s belly button,” Dr. Lee explains. “You can do it whenever you think Wooseok needs extra strength, but don’t overdo it. Your mate’s already very worried about you so don’t give him any more reason by fainting in front of him.”</p><p>Yohan nods, very determined. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Lee asks Yohan to take a dip in the water as he gives Wooseok some advice in the room.</p><p>“He’s ready.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think he doesn’t know what’s he’s doing to me.”</p><p>“I know omegas love their mates with all their heart.”</p><p>Wooseok smirks, “Thanks for stating the obvious.”</p><p>“Yohan cares for you and Wooseokie, you are smart so I’m pretty confident you won’t do him wrong. Come on,” Dr. Lee helps him up and is now being led to the pool where Yohan has been feeling anxious despite the waters supposedly being helpful with stress.</p><p>Yohan naturally hugs Wooseok as soon as the other joins him. Wooseok can’t help but laugh a little at Yohan’s clinginess.</p><p>“Now Yohan, you remember what I told you?” Dr. Lee’s voice echoes through the night.</p><p>Yohan finds his place, using his good arm to give Wooseok a back hug, while his injured hand navigates underneath Wooseok’s shirt to find the omega’s navel.</p><p>Wooseok’s breath hitches at the sudden tingle of healing energy Yohan is giving him. He holds onto Yohan’s good arm and tries to look at the other’s expression. </p><p>Slowly after a few solid thirty minutes, Yohan is feeling much weaker but he maintains a kind smile towards his mate. </p><p>“I thinks that’s enough,” Wooseok holds Yohan’s hand and licks it to close the wound.</p><p>“Hyung, that tickles,” Yohan chuckles.</p><p>Wooseok then places a kiss on Yohan’s cheek, “Thank you for all of this, Yohan-ah.”</p><p>Yohan now with droopy eyes starts seeing black, “Hyung, I need to leave the pool, I—-</p><p>Wooseok places Yohan’s hand around his tiny shoulders, “Lets get you to bed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan wakes up the next morning in bed with Wooseok still beside him. “I can get used to this,” he says contentedly.</p><p>Wooseok snuggles closer. Yohan turns pink at their closeness. But then he realizes that as a responsible person and a father-to-be to Wooseok’s baby he should plan things out.</p><p>It sure wasn’t normal for humans to see a male pregnant. And the doctor said that everything about wolf pregnancy was faster. Wooseok will probably start showing in the next few weeks. He is guessing there must be some enchantment they use to hide a baby bump or would they need to go back to Wooseok’s tribe to hide his pregnancy from humans?</p><p>Speaking of humans, what will happen to him and his team of human taekwondo jocks? His teammates were counting on him to win the tournament for them to get to regionals. Like he will never turn his back on Wooseok, he should also do something about his team’s situation even with him having a lot of personal issues. And he has to fix everything in very little time as he needs to focus on Wooseok and his baby. Should he ask his mate to take a trip with him to the city while he can still travel for he can’t possibly leave him behind, can he?</p><p>But how did it become this complicated? His choices were made with very good intentions but mostly under pressure. Yet he doesn’t regret anything. For being with Wooseok feels so right like he hasn’t been sure of anything besides this. And as much as he is excited, he worries for his and Wooseok’s child’s future. The doctor even mentioned on the car ride to the resort that it was also a possibility that Wooseok may be having two babies that’s why he is overly fatigued. </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Wooseok is unable to hide a smile when Yohan blurts out, “So it could be twins?”</p><p>“I doubt that Yohan-ah cause I only feel one life in here, but it’s going to be okay. I actually have some money saved up from teaching in school. My father’s also the head alpha in our tribe. He-uhmmm gave me enough for 8 children. Part of me wanted to return the money but I realized I already love my soon-to-be children too much for me to give up their future.”</p><p>Yohan can’t believe his ears, “That’s why Minsoo hyung said Seungyeon is of lowly origins. You are a prince!”</p><p>“I was. Now I’m just plain old Wooseokie,” Wooseok is unable to hide his natural cuteness.</p><p>“With very heavy pockets!” Yohan emphasizes.</p><p>“So you can continue living in the city—-</p><p>“Not when you’re not with me. Hyung, tell me you can stay with me.”</p><p>“I’d have to stay indoors. I can’t be seen with a child in my belly. It’s critical or we’ll be violating the rules,” Wooseok says seriously, sitting up to face Yohan properly.</p><p>“Oh, so you don’t have some magic from the moon—-</p><p>“Oh no, definitely not from the moon. The moon is all sorts powerful but it never conceals. In fact, the moon works as a double edge sword for us. It gives us power and when it’s too much, we can’t control it.”</p><p>“Will you be okay staying in one space for 6 months, hyung? I don’t think I will be,” Yohan tries to get up but realizes he doesn’t have the strength to do it. Wooseok is fast to react, holding him in place.</p><p>“You okay?!” Wooseok asks in dismay.</p><p> </p><p>Room Service!</p><p> </p><p>Yohan laughs awkwardly, “Yeah, sorry about that, hyung,” he goes back lying down, “guess I’m still tired from last night, can you get the door?”</p><p>“Of course,” but Wooseok is having second thoughts of even leaving Yohan’s side even if it’s just for a moment, worried he is very ill. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A resort’s staff, oddly with lots of ink on her body, brought a heavy breakfast tray for the couple. Clearly the meal was made to enhance a wolf’s appetite, served with all delicious meats, from venison to lamb and beef. If only Wooseok was not pregnant, that is. The omega immediately feels his bile rise, almost vomitting. </p><p>“Hyung! Are you okay?!” Yohan tries to get up from bed.</p><p>“Yohan please! Just stay in bed. It’s just my body reacting differently to food,” Wooseok forces a smile.</p><p>“Oh!” I’m sorry. I— I wasn’t aware you were Dr. Lee’s patient. He specifically asked us to bring in fruits and yogurt. My apologies! Madam Song will kill me.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Wooseok covers his mouth.</p><p>“I—I have here, have some fruit tea at least. Please take a sip. You will feel better,” the lady staff offers.</p><p>Wooseok is thankful, his tummy is all settled after drinking the warm white-colored tea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the room service lady leaves the breakfast tray on the table, Yohan also found himself too weak to even chew grapes. Wooseok feels so guilty he ends up apologizing to Yohan.</p><p>“Hyung, promise me you’ll never say sorry ever again. I did it for you and our baby. I’m just happy I’m able to do something for the both of you,” Yohan caresses Wooseok’s face gently to show him he means it. </p><p>Wooseok can feel the scar on Yohan’s palm on his cheek. He holds his mate’s hand to kiss the wound, “Okay, Yohannie.”</p><p>“Now hyung answer my question about living in one space for 6 months—-</p><p>“Although there are other magic besides the one from the moon but well I don’t plan on using them. You should know that we omegas are simple creatures, we find happiness just being surrounded by children, and now you’ve given me my own. So Yohan-ah, I’m quite ecstatic to live with you wherever it is in the city. Just to care for you, and my child is like a dream.”</p><p>“Hyung,” Yohan begins weeping softly, “I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“I quite didn’t expect this reaction,” Wooseok wipes Yohan’s tears, “What is this really about?”</p><p>“I was scared my teammates will curse me for leaving the team. I—-</p><p>“You should have told me about that in the beginning. We should compromise like a married couple should.”</p><p>Yohan turns pink, “Hyung, we are technically married in the wolf world, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually. We have mated and bonded—-</p><p>“I’m going to register our marriage in the town hall today,” Yohan says determined.</p><p>This time, Wooseok turns red from Yohan’s bold plans to make their union official, “Do we have to notify your family?”</p><p>“I’m going to introduce you to my family once we visit the city next week. My sisters are going to be thrilled. But right now all we need are two witnesses in front of the judge. Hangyul and Seungwoo hyung will do.”</p><p>“I—I don’t think I’m ready to tell Seungwoo hyung. All he knows is that I have been sick with the flu. I can’t possibly tell him after being on leave for 4 days that I’m getting married,” Wooseok whines.</p><p>“We get married next week then? Before we move to the city?” Yohan scratches his nape from being overzealous.</p><p>“Okay, I think it gives me enough time to say goodbye to Seungwoo hyung and the kids,” Wooseok gives Yohan a nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unlike Wooseok, Yohan was too excited to tell Hangyul about their marriage and moving in together, of course omitting the part where Wooseok is a wolf and that he is pregnant with his child. Yohan’s good friend came to visit learning he was feeling under the weather the next day and he nearly fell off the Grandpa Jae’s couch as the other spills the beans.</p><p>“You plan on what?! Just how did this happen?!” </p><p>“Please keep it down. You are my only friend whom I can tell and will become our witness to our civil marriage. Wooseok hyung hasn’t even told Seungwoo hyung,” Yohan is surprised himself that he now has the energy to reach out and cover Hangyul’s big mouth.</p><p>“Okay—just don’t tell me Wooseok hyung is a wolf and you knocked him up,” Hangyul says so casually as he puts down the cup of ramen he was holding. </p><p>Yohan froze, looking too guilty.</p><p>“Oh my God!” Hangyul looks at Yohan, totally judging.</p><p>“But wolves are not real, Hangyul-ah,” Yohan laughs nervously.</p><p>“You know how small this town is, I’ve helped given birth to some wolves, Yohan-ah. The stories I’ve been telling you, it’s all part of my experiences, man!”</p><p>Yohan can’t help but sob in relief.</p><p>“Oh man, you really did—oh shit. It was their heat thingy. You really did knock Wooseok hyung up during his heat which he always masks as flu, even Seungwoo hyung knows that. Wooseok hyung has been with us for four years, he really thinks we don’t know?” Hangyul embraces Yohan, rubbing his back.</p><p>“Hangyul-ah, I nearly got killed by an alpha wolf who was pursuing Wooseok hyung! And we had a terrible scare last night. Our baby was too much for poor Wooseok hyung’s tiny body. And i don’t really have a cold. I had to give Wooseok hyung my life energy to save him and our baby.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Yohan had calmed down and finished relaying to Hangyul his adventures of being with Wooseok, it was already almost 10 in the evening. </p><p>Hangyul couldn't imagine the stress Yohan had been enduring but he wanted to end their conversation on a good note so he said, “It’s okay, everything’s going to be fine once you finally leave this place that is full of wolves and the other supernatural.”</p><p>“You mean there are other creatures besides wolves?” Yohan now has a bad feeling in his gut.</p><p>Hangyul was not able to finish his explanation when they heard frantic knocking on the door. It was a terrified Wooseok, holding onto his bloated belly. The omega had let himself in, accidentally breaking Grandpa Jae's doorknob in his fright. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Yohan-ah! I—I didn’t mean to break your door—-</p><p>“Hyung! What’s wrong?!” Yohan jumps from the couch to get to the door. He holds the omega in his arms, the adrenaline rushing through his system despite his limp body.</p><p>“I—I just had a very bad dream where I—I met this woman who gave me something to drink. She was kind-looking at first but then she began chanting spells and then I realized that my stomach is suddenly growing too fast to the point where my water broke and then suddenly, it’s like I’m being ripped apart. The pain, it was all too much. When I looked down as I continue pushing my baby out, it was only blood and no baby and I—-,” Wooseok suddenly gasps in pain startling Yohan.</p><p>“Hyung, please you need to sit down and calm down.”</p><p>“I know it maybe nothing but I just knew I had to find you, don’t you think my tummy’s growing a bit too fast?” Wooseok tries to compose himself as Yohan leads him to the sofa when he just realized Hangyul’s sitting on the other end.</p><p>“Hangyul! I—I didn’t notice you!?” Wooseok cries.</p><p>“Don’t fret, I know about wolves,” Hangyul raises his hands as if to surrender, “and I’ve worked with Dongwook hyung, I— I mean Dr. Lee.”</p><p>“Just how many part time jobs do you have to have?!” The omega grumbles.</p><p>“He’s really a friend,” Yohan tries to explain.</p><p>“I know, I just. I’m sorry I never told you about what I am,” Wooseok sincerely apologizes to Hangyul. </p><p>Hangyul smirks, “It’s fine. No offense taken. I heard Yohan knocked you up though.”</p><p>Wooseok’s blood just boils at Hangyul’s teasing but he takes a deep breath instead, not wanting to be poked fun of even further, “So if you’ve worked with Dr. Lee, what’s your diagnosis? Can you give me a check-up or something? Dr. Lee’s out of town,” Wooseok sighs.</p><p>Hangyul is surprised with Wooseok’s request, “Never knew this day would come. Oh Yohan! You have to know this hyung has been treating me a like an idiot in front of the kids—-</p><p>“Please Hangyul!” Wooseok begs almost crying.</p><p>Hangyul apologizes as he checks on Wooseok’s wrist for pulse, “Hyung, I really can’t tell at this point, you are technically 4 weeks pregnant in human terms right? Can I look at your belly?”</p><p>Wooseok raises his shirt where his tummy appears to be bloated, very white and unusually cold to touch. “What did you eat?” Hangyul asks confused. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Wooseok rubs his belly, “I really don’t have an appetite. I mostly just ate fruits and that delicious white tea—-the one from the resort, that lady—the lady in my dreams is the same lady we met today, oh Yohan she might be a witch!” Wooseok trembles with his realization.</p><p>Yohan gathers the shaking Wooseok into his arms, “Hangyul, what’s in that tea hyung drank?!</p><p>“It must be growth potion but with black magic!?” Hangyul takes his best guess.</p><p>“Yes, with an automatic birth spell,” Wooseok tears up, “If she wanted me to miscarry, she would have done it already, there are potions that can make any omega bleed out.” </p><p>“But automatic birth spells only works when the baby is on full term, right hyung?!” Hangyul rejoices.</p><p>“Yes, but it means that my baby is a ticking time bomb. With the rate that my baby is growing, I might give birth in 5 days and just like in my dream, my baby won’t survive if I don’t break this spell fast.” Wooseok leaves out the part in his dream where he also dies.</p><p>“Will me giving you life force—-</p><p>“No, Yohan-ah, I think it will only fasten our baby’s growth, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Yohan’s heart tighten at Wooseok’s impossible situation but he still tries to work out a plan, “Can we ask your wolf cousins to track down the witch? I’m sure Minsoo hyung is more than willing to help.”</p><p>“Yes. That’s actually a good idea,” Wooseok smiles despite the pain, “But we need something of the witch's for my cousins to find her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan slowly sets Wooseok to lay down on the sofa asking him to relax as he phones in the resort's owner, Madam Song to ask her about her staff.</p><p>“Oh God that’s Dahlia! Oh my she took her leave this morning after her shift saying she had to visit a cousin out of the country. But I’m going to check her lockers and bring everything of hers for you guys to use. I’ll send my security to search for her right now as well. I swear I did not know she was a witch.”</p><p>“We appreciate that Madam Song, also, can you find the alpha Minsoo, Wooseok hyung’s cousin, for us?”</p><p>“Of course. I can’t let anything bad happen to my guests and on top of that Dongwook’s patient!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was getting late so Yohan kept Wooseok pre-occupied by showing him his baby pictures kept in Grandpa Jae’s photo albums. Wooseok tries to ignore the sickening feeling that he will soon be leaving Yohan alone in this world with just memories of him and his unborn child, and just try to focus on how cute his mate looked when he was younger.</p><p>Hangyul being a good friend, tries to give Wooseok some hot compress for his tummy while actually checking for signs of voodoo like pins, feathers or mushrooms, anything that could be used in witchcraft to hopefully eliminate said items to break the spell but is not quite lucky.</p><p>Madam Song finally arrives with a flustered Minsoo and together they checked the things the lady staff, Dahlia had in her locker. There was her uniform, a brush, a bottle of vodka and finally the piece of the puzzle they never knew could help, a picture of her and Seungyeon happily eating ice cream outside the church.</p><p>“Hyung, she might be taking revenge for us sending Seungyeon away. Possibly also why she hasn’t killed my child, she would want to negotiate with us with Seungyeon’s freedom knowing we’ll eventually find that picture,” Wooseok says with certainty but with much difficulty as his tummy continues to expand abnormally with the curse.</p><p>Minsoo was heartbroken at the first ever conversation he has in a long time with his favorite cousin, as he plays a big part in his current suffering. “I’ll ask Jinhyuk to get Seungyeon, and our other cousins will track this bitch with her belongings. I’ll go get you a good witch we can trust—I’m so sorry for causing harm to you—I —I don’t know what more to say.”</p><p>Wooseok is unable to stop his tears from falling as his older cousin is unable to even spare him a glance as he blames himself for his suffering, “It was me who was hardheaded and continued to seek for Seungyeon that got me in this mess. I swear if I get through this, I—I would leave this place so you can get a life you deserve, away from me and all my troubles.”</p><p>Minsoo shakes his head, “I’ll miss having to take care of someone if you leave.”</p><p>“You just say that now but I know you’ve been wanting to get rid of me. I only give you headache,” Wooseok chuckles weakly.</p><p>“Guess that’s why he picked a city boy hoping one day I’ll take you away to the city,” Yohan joins in the family conversation which Wooseok finds heartwarming. </p><p>Wooseok listens more to Minsoo claiming how he always had a good eye when it came to choosing what’s best for his cousin. The omega leans against Yohan’s chest to rest just feeling a bit more comfortable now knowing his older cousin will always look out for him.</p><p>Minsoo holds Yohan’s shoulder, “You take care of him, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”</p><p>Yohan slightly bows to show respect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minsoo stops a few blocks away from Wooseok’s cottage, he knows he can’t take too long to find a good witch that will help Wooseok ease the pain or maybe find a loophole to the curse. He knocks on the door of someone he has to make amends yet he can’t afford to.</p><p>“Minsoo hyung?” Seungwoo is surprised but he maintains composure.</p><p>“I know I promised not to bother you after I broke your heart but I need your boyfriend’s help. Wooseokie is really in a bad condition.”</p><p>Seungwoo does not hesitate to call, “Byungchan-ah! Something bad has happened to Wooseokie! We need you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wooseok was surprised that Minsoo brought Seungwoo and Byungchan to help out. Just realizing how great of an actor Seungwoo has been in pretending he does not know about Wooseok's real identity. He felt betrayed that Hangyul and Seungwoo never confronted him about it but he realized what’s more important is that they are now by his side when he needs them the most.</p><p>“Oh Wooseokie, I’m sorry,” Seungwoo can’t help but cry seeing Wooseok’s weakened state, “And I heard you are having a child?”</p><p>“I’m—I might lose him soon,” Wooseok breaks down in front of his best friend.</p><p>Yohan is now aware that Wooseok was only putting up a front of being composed through all the chaos. He curses himself for missing it. He lets Wooseok cry on his chest, “Hyung, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry."</p><p>“No Yohan, I’m sorry. I—-may not be able to join you in the city-</p><p>“No no no! Hyung! You are going to get better. And we’ll save our baby. Please don’t give up on us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byungchan normally is a shaman that plays around but he is no bullshit when it came to saving lives. Since he is someone who worships the spirits of nature, he immediately calls onto the goddess of fertility, and asks for protection and safe pregnancy for Wooseok.</p><p>“I need you guys to prepare some milk, eggs, baked sweets and incense sticks. We need to show the moon goddess that we are at her mercy and we offer her uhmmm hyung, i need you.”</p><p>“Huh?” Seungwoo gives his boyfriend a confused look.</p><p>“Since Yohan and Wooseok won’t be able to do it, we should have sex here at our makeshift altar.”</p><p>“What?!” Seungwoo turns red as a tomato.</p><p>“But that’s how we attract the goddess into this home,” Byungchan reasons out.</p><p>“I—-I think I have to take my leave,” Hangyul can’t hide his disgust.</p><p>“Me too,” Minsoo felt that Seungwoo had outdone himself by replacing him with some weird character.</p><p>Madam Song who has been single all her life also escapes after hearing Byungchan’s proposal. She has kindly asked her staff to bring in all offerings needed though which everyone was very grateful for. </p><p>Yohan can’t say he is comfortable too but he needs to stay with Wooseok for the entire ritual. Wooseok puts his hand on his mate’s chest giving him a playful smile, “Let’s make out so you won’t see much of what they’ll be doing?”</p><p>“Yes please,” Yohan says without hesitation which earned Yohan his mate’s laughter making everyone fall silent. </p><p>Pity looks were given which good-natured Wooseok does not welcome. “Run along now guys, we can’t let our shaman here wait for his lovemaking session with Seungwoo hyung.” </p><p>Wooseok’s comment makes everyone in the room feel a bit better knowing he can still joke around in his condition. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once only the two couples where left in Grandpa Jae’s residence, Byungchan lights up the incense sticks to say a short prayer before happily spreading his legs and asking Seungwoo to find the positions that would pleasure them the most saying that’s what the moon goddess wants to see as an offering. </p><p>Yohan softly kisses Wooseok down his neck, while massaging his aching belly. Wooseok can’t help but cry thinking these may be his final moments with the person he loves the most. </p><p>“Hyung, you should know that I love you,” Yohan says wiping Wooseok’s tears away.</p><p>“Don’t say that out of pity, Yohan-ah. It’s okay,” Wooseok smiles sadly.</p><p>“I’m saying this because I know I would give up my life if only I can save yours. That’s how I feel right now,” Yohan whimpers trying to hug Wooseok.</p><p>“Oh Yohan!” Wooseok throws himself into Yohan’s embrace, “I never want to see you in pain because of me. Forgive me, my love.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Byungchan and Seungwoo finally lies down exhausted from all the sex, is the same time the final incense stick is burnt. </p><p>Byungchan scrambles to the altar to say another prayer before he picks up the offerings of milk, eggs and pastries. He walks towards the other couple in the room and finds Yohan humming a tune to soothe his mate who’s still in a lot of pain. Byungchan notes that Wooseok stomach has grown to the size of a coconut. He flinches at this sight. </p><p>“What do we do with those, hyung?” Yohan asks the distracted shaman.</p><p>“Here, Yohan-ah, make Wooseok hyung drink this bottle of milk. You should prepare the eggs for Wooseok hyung’s next meal and make him eat these cookies as snacks too. These are now blessings from the goddess.” </p><p>“I will,” Yohan feels like holding onto anything for hope, he actually believed in Byungchan.</p><p>Wooseok takes a sip of milk, immediately feeling a soothing effect in his body. Yohan helps Wooseok sit up as the omega finishes the whole bottle in Yohan’s surprise.</p><p>Wooseok cries in relief, he can’t believe he no longer feels any pain in his abdomen. He slowly checks on his bloating belly to see if it has also changed in size. “All the pain is gone but my baby—why is he still—-</p><p>Yohan gingerly places his hands on Wooseok’s belly and quickly notices now that it has returned to its original warm pinkish color though it had not shrank down in size. Yohan leans down to kiss it and Wooseok turns pink.</p><p>“Hyung, it’s gonna be okay, it actually looks cute,” Yohan says fondly. </p><p>“I asked for protection and the goddess granted it. Once you take the sweets and eggs to eat, your baby will gain the nutrition he needs for the amount he grew into. Take them for a week, a little bit daily together with your usual meals,” Byungchan kindly explains.</p><p>“We don’t know how we’ll repay you and the goddess,” Wooseok says still unable to finish crying.</p><p>“Actually, she’s asked for you guys to offer yourselves like I did with Seungwoo hyung during the next few months until the baby is born, especially during the full moon.”</p><p>“Yes, of course!” Yohan says eagerly.</p><p>“He’s kidding. A—are you?” Wooseok asks nervously.</p><p>Byungchan shows his dimples smiling, “No, I’m not.”</p><p>“But I won’t be able to because I’ll be huge——</p><p>“Nonsense hyung, I’ll do everything, don’t worry. I’ve learned a lot watching Seungwoo hyung and Byungchan hyung!”</p><p>Byungchan goes into a coughing fit, clearly embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At dawn, Wooseok’s cousins arrive one by one. Jinhyuk comes in with a devastated Seungyeon. Minsoo makes sure he keeps his distance from Wooseok and Yohan. The other 9 betas bring in a heavily pregnant witch, Dahlia, which was not quite what everyone expected.</p><p>“She wasn’t pregnant yesterday,” Yohan points out confused.</p><p>“It was an illusion trick, she may have kept everyone in the dark about her pregnancy so she can keep working in Madam Song’s resort,” Wooseok supplies.</p><p>“Dahlia! What did you do?! I can fairly handle my own, I don't need your saving and at to what extent? At the cost Wooseok’s life and his child?! You may have feelings for me but all I see is a monster. You already know how much I love him!” Seungyeon screams like a normal alpha who’s been disobeyed.</p><p>The witch being held by two of Wooseok’s cousins let her go with Minsoo’s permission. “I do know that you are stronger than most wolves, I just wanted this. Us, face to to face, make him  feel what I am feeling. You’re perfect little omega.”</p><p>Seungyeon’s face became distorted, “I never—I can’t be the father of your child?! You can’t have a wolf’s child, you’ll die!”</p><p>“I used powers of persuasion the last time you came to see me, guess it backfired. I honestly didn’t know this baby will be the death of me.” she laughs hysterically like she’s gone crazy.</p><p>“If you knew Seungyeon never needed help, i don’t know how you can make someone as kind and loving as Wooseok hyung suffer?! Is this all about jealousy?! You’re really insane!” Yohan cries in frustration.</p><p>“I don’t think, I understand either,” Wooseok scoots closer to Yohan, being actually scared of someone was a new experience to him. He’s never backed out from someone stronger than him like from alphas and betas in his tribe. Guess, that’s what being a mother means, always feeling vulnerable with a child to look out for.</p><p>The witch looks at Wooseok with disgust, “How can you become pregnant when my aunt cursed your bloodline to not have children?! When you were 3, your father raped her while she was pregnant during a blood moon, she was not able to survive the attack but she placed a strong curse on your family in her last dying breath.”</p><p>Wooseok turned pale at the accusation, “My father would never—-that’s why i never had children. I thought I was infertile,” Wooseok looks at Seungyeon with sorrow, remembering how many times Seungyeon held him as he cried in his arms for this reason.</p><p>“Somehow that human boy was a loophole. I guess my aunt never thought that royalty especially would consider being with ones not their kind."</p><p>“Dahlia, whatever you did to Wooseok, take it back! You don’t have to take away what’s his because you can’t have your happy ending. I—I’ll look for a way for you to live and I’ll care for your child—-</p><p>“That’s a lost cause,” Byungchan steps confidently with Seungwoo safely sleeping back at home. </p><p>“How could you say that?!” Dahlia cries.</p><p>“The goddess of fertility has chosen to help Wooseok because he cared for children while you decided to harm one,” Byungchan explains angrily, “I don’t know who you worship but we shamans don’t take it lightly that you hurt nature’s creatures.”</p><p>“So you’ve broken my curse! You think I can’t place another spell again!? You animals!” Wooseok’s beta cousins immediately hold her back before she can do anything to Wooseok.</p><p>“Let me go!” Dahlia casts a spell to be released from the wolves grasps but she loses her footing in her rage and she falls hard on the ground, a direct blow to her stomach. </p><p>Wooseok gasps in fear, “Help her! Please!”</p><p>Seungyeon is immediately at her side, “Dahlia, are you okay?!”</p><p>Minsoo commands Yohan to bring Wooseok out of the house, “Here are the keys to your pick-up. Move to the city! Shaman, please stay with them!”</p><p>“Alpha, I know this is a brutal request, but you need to knock her out before she realizes she’s dying and decides to cast another curse on us." These were Byunchan's final words to Minsoo before the trio left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hunters Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to post this last Saturday but I could not finish in time. Hope you guys enjoy reading the final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yohan and Byungchan sandwich the pregnant Wooseok on Grandpa Jae’s truck as they hurriedly drive out of town. Before they leave though, they see a sweaty and exhausted Hangyul trying to hitchhike with them. “Hangyul ah, you have to stay with the boxes at the back!” Yohan shouts.</p><p>“Fine by me! Fresh air and all. And guys, I think we may have been marked by the other witches! Madam Song’s staff sent me a message to leave town,” Hangyul hops on the back of the truck. </p><p>Yohan makes a u-turn as Byungchan asks him to fetch his boyfriend as well but as he talks via telepathy with him, Byungchan swerves the vehicle back to its original path using wind magic. Seungwoo seems to have refused to leave.</p><p>“Shit! Seungwoo hyung! You’re kids will be fine! We are the ones marked! I’ll be back so just stay safe!” Byungchan talks to the air angrily.</p><p>Wooseok hugs his coconut sized belly in fear, “Little Yohan, we’ll be okay.”</p><p>Byungchan apologizes for scaring the pregnant male but almost immediately focuses on calling onto all the gods and goddess he knows to keep them safe from a possible curse from the dying witch, Dahlia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan and the gang had been driving for almost 3 hours, and Wooseok starts to complain that his bladder will burst if they don’t make a quick stop to the service area.</p><p>“Byungchan hyung, how will Wooseok hyung get out of the truck without getting attention?” Yohan asks worrying.</p><p>“Oh, Hangyul-ah, can you get me my bag? It’s at the back.” Byungchan calls unto Hangyul from the window opening in the front seat. </p><p>“You had time to pack?!” Hangyul was surprised at Byungchan being prepared.</p><p>“Of course I did. Everything’s actually magic stuff for Wooseok hyung and the baby. Looks like I’ll be godfather?” Byungchan wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p>“Of course, Channie!” Wooseok says delighted.</p><p>“Now I even have a nickname,” Byungchan bursts laughing.</p><p>“No fair! I want to be godfather too on Yohan’s side, I’ll be like the baby’s nanny or something,” Hangyul proposes from the back of the truck.</p><p>“Alright you too, Hangyul, and don’t take that back, being nanny—but I really need to pee.”</p><p>Yohan smiles as Wooseok seems to be in good spirits now they are away from town.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, this is clay, the same clay they say the god of trickery whom I don’t worship used to deceive people into seeing a statue that was never there,” Byungchan hands Wooseok a small container of ‘Belly Butter’, “I’ve enhanced the product with organic shea butter and almond oil so it won’t irritate your skin since normal clay is quite acidic.”</p><p>“It won’t work on any supernatural’s eye but with humans, it will. But not Yohan since he’s your mate and you’ve already bonded under the moonlight yada yada~”</p><p>Wooseok rubs a handful of the said cream on his belly and swiftly walks out of the truck with Yohan following him behind to pee as well. </p><p>Hangyul watches in awe as Wooseok now has a flat tummy again, he rubs his eyes a few many times. “You’re an awesome, witch!” He praises Byungchan.</p><p>“Thanks, but I prefer shaman,” Byungchan smiles proudly at his handiwork.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hangyul drives the rest of the way to the city, as Yohan and Wooseok snuggle at the back of the truck, holding hands as they gaze into the stars just like the first night they met.</p><p>“Hyung, are you comfortable?”</p><p>“When I’m with you, always.”</p><p>Yohan smiles, “We should go shopping once we’re all well rested. Food is plenty in my flat but we need to buy you some clothes and essentials and of course, baby stuff. Our baby’s coming in when exactly?”</p><p>“I’m guessing in 4 months since Little Yohan grew bigger too fast.”</p><p>Yohan chuckles, “When did you decide to call it Little Yohan?”</p><p>“It just came out really, since I’d want this baby to be more like you than me. More human than wolf.”</p><p>“But I’d want the baby to have a cute face like yours and have your amazing courage.”</p><p>“That’s a given,” Wooseok says smugly.</p><p>Yohan bursts laughing, “So this is a side of you which Hangyul always claims you have.”</p><p>“Wow! Just wow, Yohan-ah. You don’t want to make me your enemy,” Wooseok huffs and puffs, pretending to be mad but its all so cute.</p><p>“Of course I don’t want that, I want us to be all loving and kissing and getting to know each other,” Yohan says the last words all too softly Wooseok finds it hard to hear with all the noise on the road. </p><p>“We have all the time in the world,” Wooseok rubs his thumb on Yohan’s cheek, holding a loving gaze. </p><p>Yohan nods happily, feeling very positive about their future.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan lives in a fairly-sized flat in the Venus district, at the heart of Seoul, just a few blocks outside his university.</p><p>Wooseok feels warm seeing Yohan’s home for the first time. The unit doesn’t have any rooms except probably for the bathroom. The queen size bed, the living area with an L-shaped couch and television, the yellow green kitchen and a study area with shelves of trophies are all in one huge space. Wooseok can’t believe how similar his tastes are with Yohan when in came to interior spaces. </p><p>Yohan also has fluffy slippers, a few stuffed animals and pajamas with bear characters printed on them. Guess, Yohan has a cute side to him as well, Wooseok thinks.</p><p>“Hyung, please you can take the bed, I’ll sleep on this comfy couch,” Yohan manages to make everyone laugh.</p><p>“Oh God Yohan! I know you and Wooseok hyung just met a week ago but you guys are already with a child,” Hangyul guffaws thinking Yohan’s an idiot.</p><p>“I can share the bed with you,” Wooseok says blushing, “besides where will Hangyul sleep if you take the couch?”</p><p>“You can’t possibly be staying here forever Hangyul, you need to give them their privacy!” Byungchan reprimands him. </p><p>Hangyul feels being attacked unfairly, “I never said i’ll stay here forever!”</p><p>“But we need to stick together for now, we don’t know if we are on the clear,” Yohan says worriedly. </p><p>“I’m with Yohan,” Wooseok says to Hangyul’s relief, “besides, I might need Hangyul to do some errands for me.”</p><p>Hangyul rolls his eyes, “I thought you were finally being nice to me for once.”</p><p>Wooseok snickers patting Hangyul’s shoulder, “I’m kidding.”</p><p>“What you guys need to worry about is Seungyeon—-I know because he tried to reach me via telepathy. He’s actually an old friend of mine and I did not answer him. He’s asking where we are. I am guessing Alpha Minsoo and the others are still too pre-occupied with the witches that Seungyeon escaped.”</p><p>“He’s not really a prisoner. Like the witch said, Seungyeon’s a strong wolf, he could have freed himself but he chose not to. He was probably thinking he wouldn’t be able to control himself while I’m still on heat so he let himself be dragged to the mountains,” Wooseok points out and Yohan somehow feels betrayed. </p><p>“How do you feel about that, hyung?” Yohan blurts out to everyone’s surprise. “He obviously cares for you and all, do—do you still want to be with him?” Yohan stutters.</p><p>“Yohan—-how can you even think that?” Wooseok holds his tummy by instinct, already on the brink of tears, “I’m having your child.”</p><p>“It’s the stress and lack of sleep,” Byungchan sighs, “Yohan-ah, I’ve known Seungyeon for years, he’s always loved Wooseok but he just can’t let go of his ways of being a casanova. Wooseok may have loved him back when he was younger but tell him hyung, tell him how you feel—-</p><p>“I can’t, I—-don’t know how to when all I can offer you is my pitiful self,” Wooseok runs towards the bathroom, the only safe place away from Yohan. </p><p>“Hyung!” Yohan follows him but Wooseok is too fast of a wolf and he has locked himself in the small space crying, “Hyung, please open the door. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”</p><p>“Really well done, Yohan-ah,” Hangyul is obviously being sarcastic, “Didn’t you say Wooseok hyung chose to be with you on his heat rather than with Seungyeon?”</p><p>“Guys, before anything else, I’m placing a warding spell in this home. No other supernatural besides me and Wooseok can enter this space. They will only be able to come in if Yohan, the owner of this flat invites them in. I need to get back to Seungwoo hyung. My bag has the belly butter cream, some soothing herbs and the moon goddess’s gifts, you guys prepare them for Wooseok hyung.” </p><p>Hangyul rummages through the bag, “Anything we can use to defend ourselves especially if Seungyeon comes?”</p><p>“I’m a shaman, I never bring anything that can potentially harm any living being. The only thing you can use against Seungyeon there are probably the neutralizing odor spray to cover your tracks and the trusty pepper spray for defense.”</p><p>Hangyul looks at Byungchan like he’s lost his mind.</p><p>“Besides, Wooseok hyung’s pregnant, you can’t have anything sharp in the house. Just don’t let Seungyeon’s teeth catch any of you. A wolf’s bite is fatal—-</p><p>“But Wooseok hyung has bitten me before, during his fever, during the heat.”</p><p>“Sorry, forgot that part, only an alpha’s bite can potentially turn human into a wolf. But only 1% of humans survive the process, so don’t even—-</p><p>Wooseok suddenly comes out of the restroom, “Byungchan-ah, I’m going back home with you.”</p><p>Yohan feels the the air in his lungs being vacuumed out hearing those words from Wooseok. </p><p>“You are certainly not, hyung!” Byungchan knows Wooseok is hardly capable of making a decision when his emotions are all over the place. </p><p>“I’m putting Hangyul and Y-yohan in danger,” Wooseok cries. </p><p>“Whether you like it or not Wooseok hyung, Yohan’s stuck with you. Hangyul can leave any time he wants.”</p><p>“Gosh, thanks.” Hangyul scoffs.</p><p>“But you and Yohan are mates. You can’t be apart from each other. And you have Little Yohan inside of you. He can’t be without his father.”</p><p>Yohan knows he has to say something or he’ll lose Wooseok for good, “Hyung, you are not the pitiful one here. It’s me. I’m insecure and weak. I’m not even confident I can go against Seungyeon, both in strength and in your heart. I’m sorry for lashing out on you like that—-</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, but I’m feeling very vulnerable when it comes to you, so can you not pick a fight with me? And you don’t have to compete with Seungyeon in any of those—</p><p>“I meant it when I said I love you and I wanna be with you. Please give me one more chance. I can work on my strength and knowledge about wolves so I can protect you and our baby. And I’m going to work on building our relationship so please—- please stay.”</p><p>Wooseok pouts, “I need my cuddle first.”</p><p>Yohan obliges, “Hyung, I’m sorry for making you cry, I—-I” Yohan is unable to stop his tears from falling, “I promise I won’t a make big deal about your past relationships if you promise you’ll think twice and a million times about leaving me.” </p><p>Wooseok freezes, “I—I’m sorry, Yohan-ah. I promise, I—I’ll never say it so lightly.”</p><p>Hangyul sniffs feeling all teary as well, “You lovebirds should stop fighting already and just love each other. Aren’t you excited about spending your time together? Meeting Yohan’s family? Seeing Grandpa Jae again? Oh yeah speaking of that, how do we convince Grandpa Jae to stay in the city?”</p><p>“I really wish I can help, but I need to get back to Seungwoo hyung. I have to catch the bus back to town which is leaving in 15 minutes.”</p><p>“Hyung, you can use the truck, it’s okay,” Yohan offers.</p><p>“Can’t take your getaway ride. No can do. Besides, I’m too sleepy to drive. Can’t possibly use a yellow flame on the road to keep me awake, I’ll burn the vehicle,” Byungchan blabbers.</p><p>Wooseok tiptoes to kiss Byungchan’s cheek, “Be careful out there and thank you.”</p><p>“I heard news through the air, that everything seems to be in order in town because of your dad, the Head Alpha. Dahlia’s also in coma. I’ll call you guys on the phone once I get to town. You take care and be happy. You deserve it, hyung.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan sneakily calls home to speak to his grandpa while Wooseok’s in the bathroom taking a warm shower. He tells him he’s back in the city with Hangyul and shares about the situation in town about some kind of war going on between the tribe and some cult, effectively convincing his grandpa to return to town only once it is peaceful again. He also asks his grandpa to tell his mom to prepare dinner for he’s visiting the next weekend with Hangyul and someone special.</p><p>“Is this someone I know, son?” Grandpa Jae asks for a scoop.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll believe it but its the dreamy assistant teacher from schoo—”</p><p>“Oh Wooseokie! How did you—I know he always turns down his suitors!”</p><p>“I know, d-do you know where I can buy wedding bands grandpa?” Yohan whispers so softly, Hangyul has to lean in to eavesdrop on their conversation.</p><p>“There’s a store in Jupiter Drive—-</p><p>“But grandpa, isn’t that place more high-end than Gangnam?!” </p><p>Hangyul shushes Yohan as Wooseok might hear them from the bathroom.</p><p>“Sorry~”</p><p>“There is a vintage shop there run by an old friend. Tell her my name, she’ll give you the best jewelry for a good price, one you can afford,” Grandpa Jae giggles on the phone.</p><p>“Thanks grandpa, and can I count on you to put in a good word for Wooseok hyung with mom and dad?”</p><p>“You betcha!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Wooseok comes out of the bathroom, Yohan was already out on the subway with a task at hand.</p><p>“Where is Yohan?” Wooseok finds only a very sleepy Hangyul making some egg dish, most probably from the goddess of fertility’s gifts.</p><p>“Oh he had to fetch some rings—I mean food rings those delicious chicken enchilada crescent rings from the bakeshop, he says he wants you to try them.”</p><p>Wooseok was not even listening as he takes a bite of Hangyul’s buttery omelette, “Can you help me get to my flat in Jupiter district?”</p><p>“W—what?! You also—is that where you and Seungyeon disappear to—-</p><p>“Yes, I have all my old sweaters there which I can still probably use and my bankbook. We can’t let Yohan pay for everything, he’s still in school and I don’t think his allowance is enough to pay for all three of our living expenses.”</p><p>“Hyung,” Hangyul’s pulls out his bulky wallet, “I brought enough for us two, le-let’s not put ourselves at risk. For all we know Seungyeon’s waiting for you there.”</p><p>“Hangyul, if I can’t owe Yohan money, most certainly I can’t also use yours. Please. Seungyeon’s still probably on the road, it’s our chance.” Wooseok sighs deeply rubbing his belly.</p><p>Hangyul whines, “But I need my nap. We have been on the road for 5 hours.”</p><p>“Do it for for me. A poor omega wolf who just wants to buy everything for Little Yohan, please. He needs a crib, a stroller, some toys and the essentials. And I can’t buy them without money.”</p><p>“Hyung, please don’t use my godson like that,” Hangyul scratches his scalp in his exhaustion.</p><p>“Byungchannie mentioned about the yellow candle! It will help us stay awake!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was 10am in the morning and Yohan was also very sleepy from the long drive. He automatically grabs coffee, the only thing he can probably afford in the Jupiter district, only to be spotted by someone he never thought he’ll ever meet in the next five years.</p><p>“Yohan! Oh my God! It’s my first day back, I can’t believe it’s you!”</p><p>“Krystal Noona?” Yohan’s eyes grew wide seeing his ex who should still be in Paris.</p><p>“What brings you in this district? Are you dating someone from this area? Oh my God, don’t tell me it’s one of my friends?! Those traitors!”</p><p>“You were the only heiress who looked my way, noona,” Yohan says as a matter of fact.</p><p>“Good. But what brings you to uptown, Little Yohan?” </p><p>Yohan smiles at the nickname, “Actually I kind of got married last week, and it all happened so fast so I forgot the rings. So I’m here to pick them up.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lighting the yellow flame gave Hangyul more than the boost he needed, like an overdrive of energy in his system. He and Wooseok get into a cab with ease and swiftly reaching Wooseok’s flat. Hangyul also brought an old baseball bat he found lying on Yohan’s home in case they meet Seungyeon. </p><p>Hangyul finds Wooseok and Seungyeon’s apartment looking like it came out from a designer’s catalogue. The place looks like it can be sold in the market anytime for it did not have any personal touches except for probably the bedroom where Wooseok’s and Seungyeon’s things are situated. They even have stored some kinky stuff that are definitely not for Yohan’s eyes.</p><p>Wooseok immediately opens his safety deposit box attached to his bedroom cabinet with his valuables including some cash, the bankbook, and a small intricate dagger gifted by his father for his protection. He immediately stores them in a weekender bag, together with some clothes from his closet. </p><p>“Can I take Seungyeon’s clothes?!” Hangyul finds Seungyeon’s fashionable city wear impeccable.</p><p>“Sure, just use this neutralizing spray so he won’t track his own scent with you stealing his clothes,” Wooseok chuckles at Hangyul’s ‘devious’ plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Wooseok and Hangyul head out of the omega’s flat, Hangyul was distracted by an array of luxury shops in the district, particularly a liquor store caught his eye.</p><p>“Hyung, can we check inside? Just want to see what our town’s bar was missing. Also, we could buy wine for Yohan’s parents!”</p><p>“What do you mean? Has Yohan said—-</p><p>“We have been invited for dinner next weekend!”</p><p>Wooseok felt nervous thinking how Yohan’s family will react to him, “Okay, since I don’t know much about wines, you can choose one. I—I’ll just check—Hangyul-ah, wait is that Yohan?”</p><p>Across the liquor store was a vintage jewelry shop where an elegant lady holding Yohan’s arm, was jumping with sparkling eyes, picking out jewelry.</p><p>Hangyul’s eyes went bulging as he confirms it’s Yohan as well. Wooseok is unable to stop his feet from going in the shop seeing how friendly Yohan is with the lady. Yohan’s even blushing with the words the lady is saying. Normally Wooseok will be able to hear everything from the distance, but his jealous heart is hammering too much, he goes in the shop, surprising a guilty-looking Yohan, stammering, “H—hyung—w—why are you here?!”</p><p>“How could you do this to me, Yohan-ah?” Wooseok gasps broken-hearted, rubbing his belly- butter-cream-masked-pregnant-belly. </p><p>“Hyung! It’s not what it looks like!” Yohan now consciously pulls away from Krystal. </p><p>“Is this, oh my! Oh! I’m Krystal—-</p><p>“Yohan’s ex?!” Hangyul spills, not really helping Yohan’s situation.</p><p>Wooseok bursts out of the shop crying. Yohan runs fast to catch him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A lot of things run through Wooseok’s head. Was Yohan like Seungyeon in human form? He may not be contented with him even when he’s already with his child. Seungyeon has children all over town he claims not his. Will Yohan abandon him too? Was his happy ending not possible? What will Little Yohan think when he grows up without a father? His tears blur his vision as his noisy mind make him unable to discern his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>A blaring sound of a car’s horn.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Wooseok understands is that there was someone screaming and then suddenly pulling him back and later he was landing hard on something soft. </p><p>“Hyung! Are you okay?!” Yohan’s words now become clear. </p><p>Wooseok is feeling disoriented but his vision now become vivid. What he sees scares him. Yohan was bleeding on his crown, hitting his head hard on the cement during their fall.</p><p>“Are you okay? Is our baby okay?” Yohan utters his concern, holding onto Wooseok’s face.</p><p>Wooseok cries hugging Yohan, “Yohan you’re hurt! I’m fine. Our baby’s—-</p><p>Yohan places a hand on Wooseok’s belly button, even sending some life energy to him and their baby.</p><p>Wooseok slaps Yohan’s hand away, “Stop! We need to fix you first.”</p><p>Yohan looks at him apologetically, “Hyung, what you saw in the shop—</p><p>“Stop talking! You look really hurt but I can heal you. Let’s get you home."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hangyul manages to help Yohan and Wooseok get home safe, he urges the couple to talk but not without revealing their secrets first, “Yohan was out buying you your wedding rings to surprise you! Wooseok hyung went to his flat to get cash so as to help with our living expenses and why he kept it from you? It’s his and Seungyeon's love nest! Oh God please stop with the secrets already! At least we are all safe now! But I’m leaving to give you guys privacy!” Hangyul slams the door to their faces.</p><p>“Drama queen,” Wooseok mumbles.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Krystal. I—asked her to help me pick our wedding bands cause she studies fashion in Paris and there she says same sex couples have amazing selections of jewelry. We coincidentally met in the area because it’s where she lives and she’s really happy for me.”</p><p>“I—I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions,” Wooseok sighs, “And I’m sorry for going out there with Hangyul its just that I was embarrassed about the fact that—that place was for when I have my cycles and it had Seungyeon written all over it. I never want you to know especially about how you reacted the last time. I didn’t want us to fight. And I needed to get money in my safe, I don't want to be a burden to you or Hangyul. Although I am always going to be—-</p><p>Yohan captures Wooseok’s lips, the first time they kiss after Wooseok’s heat. </p><p>“I forgive you, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wooseok licks Yohan’s wound to close also carefully placing a bandage on Yohan’s crown. He lays him to bed, tucking him in. Yohan refuses that Wooseok leave his side.</p><p>“Hyung, are you sure you did not get hurt during the fall? Please let me—</p><p>“I’m a wolf, Yohan-ah. Our baby’s safe in my womb. If it makes you feel better, I’m going to make an offering to the moon goddess tonight in exchange for my safe pregnancy.”</p><p>Yohan smiles satisfied, “Can you at least take a nap with me? You must be exhausted.”</p><p>“Actually I am. But I’m hungry. I’ll just grab the magical cookies for Little Yohan to satiate him.”</p><p>“Bring them in bed, I just can’t be without you right now,” Yohan whines like a child.</p><p>Wooseok kisses Yohan’s temple before leaving the bed only to find him snore in less than 10 seconds. Wooseok coos at his mate for being so cute. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hangyul, being still wide awake from magic, returns to the Jupiter district which he realizes was only 2 subway stops away from Yohan’s flat in the Venus district. He gets into a club just amazed by the cocktails and hard liquor available, so different from the selection in Jo’s. </p><p>He ends up partying like he’s never had before. Hangyul was all work and no play back in town for he has to make a living for his old parents and his twin nieces who lived in a neighboring town.</p><p>Somewhere in the middle of Hangyul’s flashy moves, a very handsome athlete notices him.</p><p>“That guy’s an amazing dancer, he’s my type,” Donghyun tells his team pouting, since he’s not confident in his dancing. </p><p>“Leave it me,” his best friend, a cool-headed sexy Donghan sways his way to Hangyul’s side.</p><p>“We are from the taekwondo team in Sangmyung University. Wanna join—-,” Donghan sees a fear in Hangyul’s eyes as he looks at the entrance of the club where a seemingly attractive man holding a baseball bat is watching the place closely. </p><p>“Shit! Sorry I—I gotta go,” Hangyul wiggles his way through the crowd, successfully leaving the club. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hangyul thinks he got away from Seungyeon only to have his ass kicked to the ground in a small alley.</p><p>“The nerve! You really are wearing my clothes!” Seungyeon fumes.</p><p>“Oh hey man!” Hangyul plays it cool while rubbing his aching tailbone.</p><p>“Where is Wooseok?! And that human best friend of yours?!”</p><p>“I don’t remember you being this scary, Seungyeon-shi,” Hangyul thinks Seungyeon is just trying to use force to make him talk, but he won’t really kill him will he, for he still would not want to be on Wooseok’s bad side, right?</p><p>“Stop thinking and just spill. You came in probably with Wooseok to our home to get his things but you also took my stuff and left this baseball bat for me to find and sniff and to my surprise, you were not very far.”</p><p>“Shit, that’s so stupid of me. But Wooseok hyung went back to town with Byungchan hyung, the shaman. You don’t need to beat me up for nothing.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Seungyeon starts to hear out Hangyul’s heartbeat for lies but is soon being pushed to the wall by someone by surprise.</p><p>“Go! We’ll take care of him for you!” Donghan pats Hangyul’s shoulder as he is joined by a group of college students.</p><p>Hangyul guiltily runs for his life but he chooses to stay in the subway to look for a pay phone to call Yohan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hangyul! What’s wrong?!” Wooseok was the one to answer his call as Yohan is fast asleep.</p><p>“Seungyeon’s found me, and I was rescued by a group of jocks, but I can’t come home. He’s got my scent from—-its just—-</p><p>“Byungchan’s wards are up. Your safety is more important. Hurry home, Hangyul-ah!”</p><p>Hangyul feels like crying as Wooseok sounds very worried about him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Seungyeon is far from catching Hangyul as two guys from the taekwondo team were actually hunters and Seungyeon was careless to make a transformation out of desperation wherein Donghyun, the younger of the two easily stops him using a syringe full of wolfsbane.</p><p>“Donghan-ah, I doubt think he meant to harm us, I really do think he had beef with the sexy dancer,” Donghyun is worried about what Donghan plans to do with alpha.</p><p>“I’ve sent the team home. I told them we’ll hand this one to the police. But it looks like he’s going for a one way trip to our basement after all,” Donghan smirks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in Yohan’s flat, Wooseok was hyperventilating with Yohan trying to calm him down. “Yohan-ah, let’s go look for Hangyul, Seungyeon won’t hurt him if he sees me—-</p><p>“Hyung! Try to breathe!” Yohan guides Wooseok on inhaling and exhaling, making him hold his belly to feel their child, hoping it will help. </p><p>They even kept their door wide open in case Hangyul's really being chased by Seungyeon.</p><p>Yohan can see Wooseok wince, probably from a tummy cramp. “He’ll come home, hyung. I promise. Just try to relax or our baby will also feel uneasy."</p><p>Wooseok spills a tear or two, “Don't tell Hangyul I cried for him.” </p><p>“Too late for that hyung,” Hangyul comes rushing in closing the door and hugging his friends.</p><p>“Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!”</p><p>“I’m in one piece, don’t cry, hyung,” Hangyul smiles from ear to ear, just happy to be home safe with his friends.</p><p>Relieved, Wooseok ends up hitting Hangyul on the shoulder, “Why’d you have to go back to Jupiter district?! You knew Seungyeon was staying there!”</p><p>“Aw! Aw! Hyung! Be more gentle!” </p><p>“Why do I smell alcohol on you?!” Yohan asks exasperated.</p><p>“Long story, man,” Hangyul flinches at Yohan’s heavy glare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungyeon is now being held upside down by a hook like a pig in a slaughterhouse in Donghan and Donghyun’s headquarters. He is still fast asleep, drooling even, but Donghan is impatient, “Wake him up.”</p><p>“I think I might have overdosed him, I panicked as he showed his teeth,” Donghyun says pouting, “Maybe we should ask him clearly why he attacked the dancer to begin with?" </p><p>“You are being soft again! Don’t you remember my big brother was killed by these creatures,” Donghan is furious.</p><p>Donghyun kept mum but on the back of his mind, he knew that Donghan’s older brother was killed by a werewolf because he was experimenting on him. </p><p>“It’s about time to find a new recruit and we need this vicious alpha to make him understand why we hunt.”</p><p>“I heard Yohan’s back—-</p><p>“I want Woojin instead, he’s brave and strong-willed.”</p><p>“But Woojinie has a temper and he’s even injured right now.”</p><p>“You do have a point there.”  </p><p>“Yohan’s kind and always has a clear head. He’ll be perfect!” Donghyun’s excited to have someone that can make Donghan see a different perspective in hunting. He believes Yohan has the abilities and charisma to do it, that is if Yohan accepts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even with the doctor clearing Yohan’s head injury for physical activities, he still hesitantly leaves Wooseok and Hangyul in his flat for taekwondo practice. When he was already 5 steps out the door, he quickly changes his mind. He’s received by a teary-eyed Wooseok. Separation anxiety was such a thing now with the couple.</p><p>“I’ll just call in sick, technically I was,” Yohan puts his gym bag down, he embraces Wooseok tighter. </p><p>Hangyul shakes his head, “Till when exactly?”</p><p>Wooseok pouts, “Don’t send Yohan away,” the omega sniffs cutely still feeling overwhelmed with emotions.  </p><p>Yohan brushes his thumb on his mate’s face, “You should have simply asked me stay, you are so much more important than taekwondo.”</p><p>“Cheesy much guys. Please spare me.” Hangyul finds it now difficult to stay in one space with the couple’s continuous display of affection after they made up yesterday. </p><p>“I just want to spend my time with you guys away from all the running. How about a movie?” Yohan happily suggests.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in D&amp;D’s headquarters that evening…</p><p>“Bummer, Yohan’s a no-show,” Donghyun drops Seungyeon's limp body from being hooked on the ceiling. He gives him a water bottle to quench his thirst. Seungyeon somehow manages to recover a bit from the wolfsbane injected in his systems.</p><p>“We should just go with Woojin since your horse is down with a flu.” Donghan tries to convince Donghyun.</p><p>“Don't tell me we know the same Yohan,” Seungyeon tries to get information even in his pathetic state. He does not show them his hairs are all standing from being in near death state a few minutes ago while he was on withdrawal from the poison. </p><p>“What's your name, alpha?”</p><p>“You’re keeping me and not killing me, are you here to study me or sell my teeth? Or are you one of those crazies who wants to become a wolf? Which is it?”</p><p>“Torture him!” Donghan shouts in anger from being deeply disrespected with the idea that he wants to be turned to the same creature who killed his brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In Yohan’s flat, Wooseok nervously asks Yohan about what his family is like, mostly because they finished watching the Meteor Garden DVD which Yohan borrowed a long time ago from his senior, the not so secretly hopeless romantic, Kim Donghyun.</p><p>“Oh hyung, my mom’s actually very nice. Nothing like what we watched, I promise. She sells flowers next to my dad’s supermarket and she loves to cook. While my dad’s like a younger version of Grandpa Jae. He helps out in a lot of food charities across the city. And my sisters, I’m very sure they would love to hangout with you. They are recently so into macha and they also do taekwondo but most importantly they love following those boybands around. I also don’t understand,” Yohan laughs remembering how his sisters beg their parents to attend concerts of their favorite boy groups in exchange of good grades in class. </p><p>“They sound nice,” Wooseok holds Yohan’s hand, “What will I say when they ask about me or my family?”</p><p>“Just be yourself. They’ll love you no matter what,” Yohan says without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Since Seungyeon has not shown up in a week, the trio had somehow moved forward with their lives. Hangyul has started applying for part time jobs and getting work requirements for the past 3 days. Yohan’s dad also offered him a regular position in the supermarket as an option as well, with Grandpa Jae’s backing.</p><p>Wooseok has done some shopping to keep his mind off meeting Yohan’s family. Yohan, however, does not allow Wooseok to be on his own and usually follows him around, making him skip another week of practice.</p><p>“Yohan-ah, I really enjoy our lunch dates after my shopping sprees, especially since I’m learning how much you love spicy food like me and how you’re so keen about bringing me to every Chinese restaurant you know because I’m craving chicken feet. But won’t you get left behind in practice?” Wooseok holds Yohan’s strong hands as they wait for their food in another Chinese restaurant.</p><p>“I worry about you leaving home. People see this single attractive guy and I know they’ll hit on you. You’re actually fragile and carrying our child. I can’t leave you unguarded, plus I’m scared of Minsoo hyung,” Yohan shivers at the thought of him being dragged to the mountains like Seungyeon for not protecting Wooseok.</p><p>This made Wooseok guilty, “Yohan-ah, I promise not to leave the house, besides I’m kinda running out of my belly butter. I’ll just keep myself busy with assembling the crib and cooking you food but you must start going back to the university gym. You can call me anytime if that helps ease your mind.”</p><p>Yohan pulls Wooseok’s hands to kiss them, “I love you, hyung. You mean everything to me.” </p><p>Wooseok nods smiling, just feeling grateful that Yohan is making him his number one priority.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyun was ecstatic to see Yohan still in top shape, making Donghan impressed as well. His first sparring practice after almost a month had amazing energy, throwing kicks that actually land on his opponent. He follows up his attacks immediately, not giving his opponent time to breathe. And he makes use of openings efficiently all through the match. No wonder he ends up the victor in the end. </p><p>This time Yohan thinks he’s gonna make Wooseok proud so he carefully asks their coach if he can get a copy of his match, saying he wants to monitor his performance. </p><p>“You did everything perfectly. Here.” Yohan’s coach hands him a tape of his practice match. Yohan was jumping on the inside because he now gets to show Wooseok how good he’s doing, wanting to share everything with his mate, even brag a little. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghan and Donghyun were amazed by Yohan’s supposed eagerness to learn as they hear his request to their coach. They’ve become more encouraged that he’ll work hard as a hunter.</p><p>“Look, Donghannie. Yohan’s always thinking of ways to improve."</p><p>“I gotta hand it to you. Yohan’s far better than Woojin. He’s also got amazing speed and power."</p><p>Donghyun and Donghan later invites Yohan to play archery and shoot rifles on their free time to make sure Yohan can handle a weapon. Yohan was surprised with his own skill and accuracy in both shooting sports. Somehow he feels a bit guilty his seniors are treating him so well when he has absent for a month. He will later learn that there is more to this than just them being cool seniors. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day finally came when Wooseok, masked in what’s little’s left of his ‘belly butter’ magic, gets to meet Yohan’s family, with of course Hangyul tagging along.</p><p>One of Yohan’s younger sister openly admire Wooseok’s ethereal beauty. “Oh Oppa, how can you be prettier than me?” </p><p>“Oh no, don’t say that. For me, both you and your sister are very beautiful,” Wooseok notes how Yohan’s sisters have some resemblance to him and he starts to imagine what if Little Yohan turns out to be a girl. </p><p>While another sister blushes at Hangyul’s masculinity, holding 8 plates on his arms like its not nothing as he helps set the table. </p><p>Wooseok then starts asking the girls, “So I heard from your big brother that you girls love boy bands, which group do you recommend?”</p><p>Both girls squeal in excitement about X1, telling Wooseok their favorite songs and dances from the group. </p><p>Yohan smirks thinking how nervous Wooseok was before this day and now he is getting along with his family just fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During dinner, Grandpa Jae has been telling grand stories about how Wooseok is loved by all the kids in school and how they always ask him to tell them stories. Yohan was also surprised Wooseok never mentioned he was an artist, as Grandpa Jae brags about the little school’s graffitis which Wooseok drew and painted all over the walls. Hangyul scoffs saying Grandpa Jae is exaggerating which earned him a smack to the head from the old man. </p><p>Yohan’s parents worry about Wooseok’s decision to suddenly move to the city and Wooseok explains, “There has been a conflict with our tribe and some other group. Even if I left home at the age of 19 and started being on my own. People still see me as part of the tribe so we had to leave. Hangyul and Yohan being my friends were also targeted and it wasn’t safe.”</p><p>“He’s basically the chief’s son, so he’s like royalty—-</p><p>“Royalty, my ass,” Hangyul snickers at Yohan’s explanation.</p><p>Wooseok tries to hold back his sassiness which usually shows up a lot when Hangyul is around, afraid he’ll make a bad impression instead he says, “Hangyul’s right, I had a normal childhood. Growing up, I was very happy bossing my older cousins around when we played hide and seek,” Wooseok clears his throat, “I meant that I had amazing freedom until I turned 16 when my parents had restricted me to do things I love because of politics.”</p><p>Yohan holds Wooseok’s hand and squeezes it lightly to encourage him. </p><p>“So when I finally realized I can never be happy with how things are going, I moved down to the mountains to build my own life. That’s when I found myself hanging around in our town’s little school. Seungwoo hyung, the school’s head teacher, saw how good I was with kids with me being fond of them my whole life, he decided to take me in, mentor me and helped me buy my own house.”</p><p>“I was so happy, always, going to school, taking care of those sweet naughty kids. But I always felt sad going home alone and that’s when Yohan showed up one day. I—I felt electricity as we shook our hands.”</p><p>“I felt it too,” Yohan smiles fondly. </p><p>“And my heart always skipped a beat when I was around him. Then one day I fell really sick and Yohan happen to be there to take care of me. And even if we only knew each other in such a short time, he stood by me and protected me even with the chaos from the people associated with me. I just can never imagine being without him right now. I was just so lucky he felt the same way.”</p><p>Yohan suddenly gets down on one knee, startling the omega, and he presented a box with two wedding bands.</p><p>Wooseoks gasps not because he was surprised as Hangyul already told him about Yohan’s plan to propose but because the box has silver rings which can burn any wolves’ flesh.</p><p>“Hyung, it’s white gold. Don’t worry. Hangyul told me about your silver allergy.”</p><p>Wooseok reminds himself to thank Hangyul later, the other already wearing a proud face.</p><p>Yohan is overjoyed as Wooseok happily lets him put the ring on his finger. Yohan further explains to his family that he already considers Wooseok his husband even without the legalities and hopes that they respects his decision. </p><p>His mom and dad and sisters all nod in agreement, just happy that he’s with someone as beautiful like Wooseok, both inside and out. </p><p>At the same time, Little Yohan wanted to make a scene as he starts to move in Wooseok’s stomach. Wooseok tears up, kneeling down hugging Yohan.</p><p>Grandpa Jae suggests they give them some privacy.</p><p>“What’s wrong, hyung? Why are you crying? I thought you said last time, we were already basically married,” Yohan coos.</p><p>Wooseoks sniffs cutely as he pulls Yohan’s hand to touch his tummy, “Little Yohan’s moving. I may be farther along than we thought.”</p><p>Yohan’s eyes widen in surprise. Wooseok’s tummy had indeed grown to the size of a mini pumpkin, but still it has only been more than a month since learning about his pregnancy. The witch’s spell has certainly sped up Wooseok’s pregnancy more than they anticipated.</p><p>“Yohan-ah, I’m so excited but oh so scared. Last time, Dahlia made me experience childbirth in my dreams, it was terrifying,” Wooseok softly sobs.</p><p>All Yohan can do is hug Wooseok tighter, “Would you feel better knowing we have Hangyul with us who previously worked with Dr. Lee? At least, he’ll know what to do.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m putting Little Yohan’s and my life in Hangyul’s hands,” Wooseok finally stops crying as he starts laughing at the thought.</p><p>“Let’s just ask Dr. Lee if he can spare us some time to make a trip to the city.”</p><p>“Good thinking,” Wooseok can’t seem to stop laughing.</p><p>Yohan lets Wooseok be and takes his time feeling Little Yohan wiggle about in his mate’s tummy. Now it feels just too real. He captures his mates lips, kissing him languidly, “Thank you for coming to my life, hyung.”</p><p>“Oh Yohan-ah, I should be the one saying that,” Wooseok is now becoming a crying mess after just laughing a few seconds ago, “I think I should go home, I’m going crazy not being able to handle my emotions.” </p><p>Yohan can’t help but find Wooseok’s hormones funny but he starts to worry as the other seems to be in short of breath after crying and laughing. He decides that his mate indeed needs rest so he bids his family goodbye but not without promising another visit by the next month. Hangyul stays for dessert to Yohan’s sister’s delight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During the taxi ride home to Yohan’s flat, Wooseok handed Yohan a small item in a wooden box, “I was suppose to give you this too during dinner but Little Yohan surprised me.”</p><p>“What’s this?” Yohan opens the lid to find a small beautiful Damascus steel dagger with an ornate leather sheath. </p><p>“It’s my father’s gift to me, handed thru Minsoo hyung. It is to keep me safe,” Wooseok puts his hand on top of Yohan’s, “I want you to have it. I know I asked you to go back to school but I can’t help but worry every time you aren’t beside me.”</p><p>“I promise to always be safe and come home no matter what,” Yohan brushes Wooseok’s cheek and slowly leans in to kiss him.</p><p>Wooseok smiles, “I hope your family liked me.”</p><p>“They can’t wait to see you again,” Yohan says smiling.</p><p>Wooseok chuckles, “Maybe after Little Yohan’s out. He’s actually quite hard to handle now since he’s bigger,” Yohan notices once again that his mate’s a bit out of breath.</p><p>Wooseok also looks uncomfortable as the cab hits random bumps on the road. Yohan deems his mate is no longer fit for travel, the other is now resting his head on his shoulder, “Are you okay, hyung?</p><p>“A bit dizzy actually, guess I ought to be staying home now. I’m officially out of belly butter anyway.”</p><p>Yohan puts his arm around Wooseok’s not so tiny figure and pulls him closer, “Hyung, you are doing so well. Please hang on a bit more.”</p><p>Wooseok nods lightly and his eyelids close shut to get some needed rest. Yohan vows to himself to protect his mate and his child no matter what it takes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan sports his wedding ring even during practice the next day which of course does not escape the eyes of the hunters. “It can’t be, Yohan-ah! Are you married?!” </p><p>“Did you knock someone up?” Donghan asks a common question for young couples.</p><p>Yohan chokes on his own saliva and starts a coughing fit, “Let’s save the questions later, hyungnims. I’m trying to practice.”</p><p>“We need to celebrate Yohan-ah!” Donghyun jumps to ride Yohan’s back. </p><p>“How about at our place? Beer and chicken are on us!” Donghan invites the whole team for Yohan’s stag party before the new family man can say no. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghan and Donghyun throws a party to celebrate but when everyone has had some alcohol in their system, the pair isolated Yohan to show him their armory of silver weapons which Yohan was fascinated with until they mentioned that it’s for hunting wolves. </p><p>“You can’t be saying werewolves? Hyungs, I think you guys are already drunk,” Yohan fakes laughing, already getting ready to possibly take them down in case they’re a threat to Wooseok and his child’s safety.</p><p>“It may take some convincing for you to see that there are supernaturals living among us but I want you to know we don’t hunt for fun, Yohan-ah. We only kill the bad ones,” Donghyun eagerly explains.</p><p>“Though it’s very hard to judge when they start showing their teeth. Most of the time we kill to defend ourselves from them. These creatures are hardly human!” Donghan says with anger laced in his voice.</p><p>Yohan gulps as he can already see which hunter is more dangerous. He lets them lead him down the basement, holding onto Wooseok’s dagger which he kept on his waist, where Donghyun and Donghan have prepared a ‘living proof’ for him to see. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan is beyond surprised to see a beaten up Seungyeon tied to chair, making him realize how difficult it will be to fight the hunters when the time comes. Seungyeon’s body looked weak but his eyes were still sharp. If Yohan wasn’t seeing things, Seungyeon gave him a smirk. </p><p>“Oh come on guys, how can this guy be a wolf? If he’s some scary creature, how’d you lock him up here?” Yohan pretends he doesn’t know Seungyeon, trying to calm his pounding heart. Seungyeon can easily be Wooseok and he can’t let that happen.</p><p>“He was trying to hurt this amazing dancer back in a dark alley in Jupiter—-</p><p>Seungyeon starts laughing like crazy, “Is he the Yohan you’ve been talking about who’s finally going to end my life?”</p><p>“What?!” Yohan takes a step back.</p><p>“It’s an initiation. He’s a bad guy anyway—-</p><p>“Did you guys also kill——</p><p>“Mine was different, remember when I couldn’t make it to the movies back when you were still a freshman? I had to kill before I got recruited by Donghannie. There was this werewolf who was trying to kidnap a lady for her heart, literally wanting to eat her.”</p><p>“That’s absurd!” Yohan refuses to believe the story.</p><p>“Some do eat human hearts to gain strength,” Seungyeon says disgusted.</p><p>“He’s obviously not like that,” Yohan defends Seungyeon before he can stop himself for he knows this Seungyeon wasn’t a monster. Yes, he broke his mate’s heart one too many times but he was there for him when he wasn’t in his life yet. And he doesn’t know how to face his mate knowing he let his old lover die. Yohan was just too kind for the world.</p><p>“How do you know?” Donghan looks at Yohan quite intrigued by his statement.</p><p>“D—did he hurt this guy from Jupiter because he wanted to eat him?”</p><p>“That was I was telling you, Donghan,” Donghyun had his arms crossed on his chest.</p><p>“How can you guys take the side of this creature?!” Donghan is angered when being cornered.</p><p>“Yohan doesn’t have to kill to be a hunter, Donghan-ah. Especially when we’re split with this guy.”</p><p>“You think if we let him go, he won’t kill us?! We’ve held him hostage for quite some time and tortured him!”</p><p>As Donghan and Donghyun bicker, Yohan pretends to trip due to drunkenness, being near to Seungyeon’s grasps, he sneakily hands him Wooseok’s dagger. Yohan screams scared and runs upstairs, “I can’t be a part of this! I don’t want this guy to take his revenge on me or my family,” Yohan tries to convince the hunters that he’s a coward and he can’t deal with the supernatural. </p><p>“Yohan-ah! Wait!” Donghyun follows a ‘terrified’ Yohan. </p><p>“Hyung, please leave me alone!” Yohan exclaims as he hurriedly leaves the party before the clock even strikes 8. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan comes home to Wooseok and Hangyul watching Meteor Garden 2, with Wooseok crying over the lead characters being separated, “Hangyul-ah, we should have not watch the second series. Now I can’t stop crying,” the pregnant omega throws his dirty tissues on the snickering Hangyul.</p><p>Yohan tries to calm Wooseok down before telling him about the about the hunters and Seungyeon in the basement and him handing his dagger to the alpha.</p><p>“Why would you help him, man!? What's gotten into you?” Hangyul whines.</p><p>“You think he escaped?” Wooseok can’t help but feel concerned for his ex being held captive by hunters.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Yohan says honestly.</p><p>“What if he did escape and followed you home?!” Hangyul panics.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was not thinking that far ahead! I couldn’t just leave knowing they were gonna kill him,” Yohan sighs deeply.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I—! can talk some sense into him if he comes. It's not like he's an animal through and through,” Wooseok strokes Yohan’s back to comfort him.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s worse, having Seungyeon around or those hunters,” Hangyul clicks his tongue in frustration.</p><p>“Seungyeon’s a threat, but we can handle him,” Yohan lies to his teeth about being brave, "Besides he can’t come in here with Byungchan hyung’s wards still up. But my teammates might hurt Wooseok hyung,” Yohan pulls Wooseok closer, dreading something bad happening to him or their baby, “Like I said, they keep lots of weapons that can hurt you, hyung. W—we should move out to another country—-</p><p>“I can’t really move around as I please,” Wooseok rubs his pregnant belly worriedly, “Yohan-ah, I might not be able to run this time.”  </p><p>Yohan wants to kick himself for being mindless of the situation, “I’m sorry hyung. Of course, we should stay here until Little Yohan’s born, then we leave once we can. I’ll protect you hyung, no matter what.”</p><p>Wooseok does not doubt Yohan's promise but he does not tell him about how worried he is for his mate’s safety instead. He remembers how Seungyeon could have easily injured Yohan back when he was on heat. He wanted to ask Yohan to stay home but the other had to focus on hard contact training for regionals is coming in a week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Wooseok couldn’t sleep and he has started feeling contractions because of anxiety, he calls Hangyul for help instead of Yohan, “Hangyul-ah, please wake up.”</p><p>“Hyung? What time is—are you okay?!” Hangyul hurriedly makes space for Wooseok on his couch. </p><p>“Sssh! Yohan’s asleep. I’m having contractions—but I—don’t think I’m going into labor, it’s too early,” Wooseok inhales sharply.</p><p>Hangyul holds Wooseok’s hand, “Squeeze my hand. Try to take deep breaths, hyung.”</p><p>Wooseok follows Hangyul’s instructions and feels some sort of relief.</p><p>“You okay?” Hangyul rubs the omega’s back. </p><p>“Yeah, don’t tell Yohan. He needs to concentrate on practice,” Wooseok pulls Hangyul’s hands for him to feel his baby, “I think Little Yohan’s okay.”</p><p>Hangyul looks at Wooseok with pity, “Big Yohan can skip practice, you know.”</p><p>“It’s just false alarm. I was just feeling a bit stressed with Seungyeon out. Now I’m okay.”</p><p>“What if you go into real labor soon?”</p><p>“I won’t. Besides, you’re here. You’re basically a midwife.”</p><p>Hangyul grunts at Wooseok’s stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghan and Donghyun have not showed up for practice which actually scared Yohan. Did Seungyeon hurt them? If he did, it was on him.</p><p>Yohan was loss in his thoughts when Donghyun jumps on him, “Sorry we’re late.”</p><p>“Oh hyung!” Relief washes over Yohan, “I thought the wolf—</p><p>“The wolf won’t be able to hurt us. We’re hunters, remember?” Donghyun messes up Yohan’s hair as form of affection.</p><p>“Shut it Donghyun, Yohan’s out,” Donghan intentionally bumps into Yohan’s shoulder.</p><p>Donghyun scoffs, “He’s just mad the wolf escaped somehow last night. But I’m kind of glad he did,” he whispers to Yohan.</p><p>“So are you trying to hunt him down?” Yohan asks.</p><p>“Not now. Regionals first. And don’t worry, I got your back. I’m bringing you home to your doorstep, just to be careful. Me and Donghan, we can handle ourselves. But I need to protect you, until you can be on your own. No choice now, the wolf’s probably got your scent already. I’m sorry, Yohan-ah.”</p><p>Yohan sighs, “You don’t have to do that, hyung.”</p><p>“But I insist. We train after regionals, then I’ll let you be even if you don’t join us. You have my word.”</p><p>Yohan somehow feels assured with Donghyun’s presence. The hell with pride being scared of Seungyeon. What’s more important is coming home to Wooseok safe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Donghyun bids Yohan goodbye, he rides the elevator to the 16th floor with some chill on his spine, like the lack of presence from the hunter made him somehow very vulnerable. And to confirm that he wasn't just paranoid, Seungyeon was really waiting for him by their door. He was playing with Wooseok’s dagger as though he's ready to stab him.</p><p>“Yohan-ah!” Wooseok shouts in fear through the wide opened door. While Hangyul is comically hiding behind Wooseok.</p><p>“Seems like I can’t get to hold Wooseok because of the wards Byungchan’s placed. And I’m guessing you are the only one who’s key to letting me in.”</p><p>Yohan goes into a taekwondo fighting stance, “I would never—-</p><p>“Seungyeon, you nearly got me killed with your witch girlfriend. Now leave,” Wooseok tries to distract him.</p><p>“I can’t do that, Wooseok-ah. A mere human?! You can’t surely be serious. I left because I didn’t want to hurt you during your heat but now I’m here. You’ve always come back to me. You always did. Now come here,” Seungyeon begs.</p><p>“Look at me Seungyeon, I’m pregnant with Yohan’s child. I love him, not you." </p><p>“I don’t think that’s the right strategy,” Hangyul warns Wooseok.</p><p>Seungyeon laughs crazily from the days of torture and hunger, “You’ll change your mind after I kill him. I don’t even need to transform. I’ll kill him with this blade he so stupidly gave me.”</p><p>“Seungyeon! No!” Wooseok nearly runs out of the unit to save Yohan but is stopped by Hangyul, holding him in place. </p><p>“Hyung! If you go out there, he’ll really hurt Yohan and take you away!” </p><p>“Hyung stay inside!” Yohan shouts, “I can take him!”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator dings open.</p><p> </p><p>“Not without me, I had a feeling something was not right,” Donghyun wields a twin sai like that of Ninja Turtle’s Raphael. He hands Yohan a 10 inch silver blade, but stops surprised to see a heavily pregnant Wooseok by the door, also Hangyul, the guy from the club he was crushing on.</p><p>“Hyung, please. They’re my family,” Yohan tries to explain to Donghyun.</p><p>Seungyeon takes the opportunity to attack Yohan but is immediately defended by Donghyun, “Save it Yohan-ah, we need to take this wolf down first. Donghan was right, we should have killed this thing last night.”</p><p>Seungyeon growls in anger for being called a thing, he starts revealing his teeth and claws.</p><p>“Ahhhh!” Wooseok lunges forward holding his stomach in pain.</p><p>“Hyung!” Yohan shouts in concern.</p><p>Hangyul immediately carries Wooseok bridal style to the couch, with the other complaining he’s alright, “Hangyul, no! I’m okay! I need Yohan safe!”</p><p>“You can’t watch the fight, it’s not good for the baby!” Hangyul reprimands him.</p><p>“Wooseok hyung!” Yohan panics seeing Wooseok in pain. </p><p>“Yohan-ah, I’m okay,” Wooseok feels another contraction coming. He is holding onto Hangyul’s arm quite tightly. </p><p>“He’s not okay! Get in here! Yohan-ah! He’s been having contractions since last night,” Hangyul counters Wooseok. </p><p>“Hangyul!” Wooseok cries, “Please! Aaaah!” His contractions intensify. </p><p>“How far apart are they!?” Hangyul hurriedly gets pillows to support Wooseok’s frame. He also takes off the other's pants to check for dilation.</p><p>“I—don’t know,” Wooseok gives in to the pain and starts crying, “Yohan-ah. I need you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan can hear Wooseok crying for him but he has to finish his fight with the vengeful Seungyeon who probably hates Donghyun, his captor, as much as he hates him. </p><p>Donghyun skillfully maneuvers the fight for Yohan to be able to use his taekwondo kicks on Seungyeon which greatly surprised the wolf since he’s never had to fight someone completely in control with their lower body. </p><p>As soon as Seungyeon was on the floor after one final kick from Yohan, Donghyun stabs Seungyeon by the shoulder, completely pinning him to the ground. “Go inside, Yohan!” </p><p>Yohan hesitates but sees that Donghyun is under control as he finally injects a syringe of wolfsbane into Seungyeon to keep him down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan is now beside the crying Wooseok holding his hand, “Hangyul, is hyung ready to give birth?”</p><p>“He’s in labor, but his water is still in tact. This might take long. Dr. Lee isn’t answering his phone too,” Hangyul tells the bad news.</p><p>“Yohan-ah,” Wooseok sobs, “It hurts, but I’m gonna be fine.” </p><p>Yohan hurriedly puts his palm on Wooseok’s belly button to help with the pain and it worked at some point. The omega takes a deep breath of life, taking in Yohan’s energy. He’s somehow finally able to manage the pain and he puts Yohan’s hand away, “Thanks, Yohan-ah.”</p><p>Wooseok throws his arms onto Yohan’s nape, the omega now breathing in and taking in his scent, like he’s missed him for years. Yohan captures Wooseok’s lips, showing him how scared he was a moment ago when his mate was in pain.</p><p>Donghyun joins them, “How can I help?”</p><p>“Do you know anything about giving birth?” Yohan asks hopefully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yohan is now helping Wooseok climb up the stairs to induce delivery.</p><p>“Sure this will work?” Wooseok asks a bit out of breath.</p><p>“Donghyun hyung says it worked with his mom,” Yohan encourages his mate. </p><p>Wooseok feels each step up puts a pressure on his lower stomach as if pushing his baby down.</p><p>“Hyung, what should we do with Seungyeon?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Yohan-ah,” Wooseok softly sobs, “You nearly got killed because of me.”</p><p>“Hyung! That’s not true!” Yohan wipes away Wooseok’s tears, “If it’s anything, I was the one who set him free.”</p><p>“Because you were thinking of me,” Wooseok holds onto Yohan crying. </p><p>“Hyung, calm down. Ssssh. Everything’s gonna be fine. We can call Minsoo hyung to take him away. Please save your energy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the hallway…</p><p>“So your shaman friend, placed some sort of noise barrier?” Donghyun and Hangyul are tying up Seungyeon with electrical wiring they scavenged from maintenance. </p><p>“I guess so. Neighbors should have heard the ruckus but they didn’t.” </p><p>“I did not know such magic exist. And actually it’s my first time seeing an omega wolf, and Yohan’s husband to top it off.”</p><p>“Wooseok hyung is a kind soul, I have known him for years. Please, you can’t hurt him,” Hangyul holds Donghyun’s hand begging. </p><p>“I will never,” Donghyun looks at Hangyul’s eyes determined to make him believe his words.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator dings open.</p><p> </p><p>Donghan showed up with a heavy duty hand trolley, “I came here as soon as—-you were that guy from the club.”</p><p>“I’m Hangyul,” Hangyul extends his hand.</p><p>“I thought the wolf came to Yohan’s apartment?” Donghan asks quite confused. </p><p>Hangyul awkwardly puts his hands on his pockets, “I’m friends with Yohan. Best friends actually. I live with him and his husband.”</p><p>“This wolf has been stalking Yohan’s husband. That’s why we saw him harassing Hangyul that night. The wolf was asking Hangyul for Yohan’s husband’s location,” Donghyun supplies, making sure that Wooseok’s wolf identity was concealed. </p><p>“I couldn’t tell him, knowing how violent he was. I had to protect Wooseok hyung."</p><p>“You are a hero then,” Donghan exclaims.</p><p>Hangyul lights up, “I thought so too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the noise barrier was not extended in the fire escape, the trio starts hearing Wooseok’s screams.</p><p>“Shit!” Donghyun curses.</p><p>“What was that?!” Donghan can clearly hear cries of pain.</p><p>Hangyul immediately drops the knocked out Seungyeon to run to stairs to check on Wooseok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wooseok's water just broke and he’s experiencing 10 times more pain in his contractions. Yohan wants to carry Wooseok up but his mate asks him to stop, “I can’t—-ahhh! I feel like pushing,” the omega cries.</p><p>“Hyung, we can’t stay here!” Yohan can hear people’s steps coming to the fire escape. </p><p>Hangyul is now beside them, one of Wooseok’s arms already on his shoulder “We got you hyung! Just breathe, we need to get you home. You can’t have Little Yohan here!”</p><p>Wooseok bites through his lower lip, stopping himself from screaming again as another wave of contractions hit him. </p><p>Donghan shows up with Donghyun holding him back, “What’s this?! Another wolf?! Yohan’s husband’s a wolf?!”</p><p>“Donghan! He’s in labor! Move out of the way!” Donghyun pulls him away for the others to pass. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wooseok is now on bed holding onto the sheets in pain. Yohan is wiping his sweat with a cold towel, “Hyung, you are doing so well.”</p><p>“How can you just lie to my face?!” Donghan screams at Donghyun.</p><p>“Because you just kept wanting to kill. I swear if you think so much of hurting Yohan’s husband, I will kill you first!”</p><p>“Aaaaaah!” Wooseok cries as Hangyul tries to push the baby down, putting pressure on his belly. </p><p>“I’m sorry but you need to push harder, hyung,” Hangyul is sweating hard himself, “I can already see the head.” </p><p>“Hyung! Hangyul help! Hyung! Hyung! Wake up, hyung!” Yohan panics as Wooseok starts to lose consciousness.</p><p>“I’m tired. So tired,” Wooseok says out of breath.</p><p>“Hyung!” Yohan cries as Wooseok falls asleep.</p><p>“Out of the way!” Donghan checks for Wooseok’s carotid pulse on the neck. “Shit!” Donghan starts administering CPR on Wooseok, pushing hard and fast at the center of the omega’s chest.</p><p>Wooseok finally breathes. Yohan tears up in relief. Donghan can’t believe he saved a wolf’s life today. Donghyun squeezes his shoulder, thanking him. </p><p>Hangyul asks Wooseok to give all of his energy for the final push. Wooseok holds onto Yohan as they both push. </p><p>Alas, they hear the baby cry. Hangyul expertly cuts the umbilical cord and puts Little Yohan on Wooseok’s chest.</p><p>“Oh Yohan! He’s so beautiful,” Wooseok is so happy to see his baby. His joy is indescribable. It’s like all of his suffering just vanished seeing his child. </p><p>“Actually, it’s a she,” Hangyul chuckles.</p><p>“Then we call her, Hani?” Yohan asks permission from Wooseok.</p><p>Wooseok nods happily. </p><p> Yohan just loves Wooseok a little bit more today, seeing their little one on his arms. His heart swells with pride for his mate, his lover, his life. He kisses Wooseok, unable to stop himself. "I love you so much, hyung."</p><p> "I love you too, Hani's papa," Wooseok smiles fondly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Donghyun and Donghan had a new mission as hunters, it is now to protect Yohan’s family, especially their goddaughter who’s obviously stolen their hearts.</p><p>Hangyul now helps Yohan’s dad manage their supermarket in the city. He now goes on dates with Donghyun from time to time. </p><p>Grandpa Jae returns to the countryside with Wooseok’s cousins helping him run his business.</p><p>Seungyeon escaped the hunters the day Hani was born, probably after Byungchan sent him a telepathic message. Byungchan tells him that Dahlia while in coma gave birth to a boy. Seungyeon decided to raise him with his mother no longer living. </p><p>Seungwoo and Byungchan, of course, still have sex under the moon. </p><p>Seungwoo asks Wooseok to return to town. Wooseok promises to come back teaching when Hani’s a bit older.</p><p>Yohan wins regionals and tries to finish college following Wooseok’s request. He’s going to graduate soon. </p><p>And Wooseok is currently living his dream. Being a stay-at-home dad in the city, happily caring for his baby, Hani and his husband, Yohan. </p><p>Wooseok is also busy baking his new bun in the oven, Little Seokie as Yohan likes to call him. </p><p>Looks like Wooseok won’t be able to keep his promise to Seungwoo after all. Teaching would definitely be difficult with a new baby on the way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>